Sleepless in Bath
by blackwater11
Summary: Ex-army Captain Charles James and medic Molly Dawes both know a thing or two about love and loss. When a recently widowed Charles struggles to come to terms with losing his wife, his son, desperate to help him, takes it upon himself to play matchmaker and calls the Army radio station for advice. Will Lady Luck interve to help bring two broken souls together? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Sleepless in Bath**

Very few of us can say, honestly, that they don't have any regrets. They can come in all shapes and sizes; some are small, whilst others start off small but grow bigger the longer we have them. Some of us, if we're lucky, can say they were fortunate enough to escape the pangs of regret by making the right choice right from the start. Others, have little time for regret because they are too busy looking forward to the further, instead of looking back at the past. Sometimes we can trick ourselves into believing we have buried our regrets by promising ourselves, time and time again, that we will change our ways and be better. Most of us, if we are truly honest with ourselves, will admit that in fact our biggest regrets are not the things we did… but the things we didn't do. What if we'd said the things we wished we'd said when we had the chance? Would it have made a difference? Would it have made it any easier to save someone we care about? Especially when we can see the dark storm heading their way.

 **April 2013 Bath**

Charles James reached out and tentatively placed a reassuring hand on Sam's quivering shoulder. He wasn't entirely sure if Sam was shaking from tears or from the cold. He held his breath for a second, half expecting Sam to flinch and shrug away from his touch. Instead, Sam buried his tear strained face into Charles' chest and wound his arms tightly around his waist as he suddenly became overwhelmed by the emotions of the day. Charles had tried to answer Sam's questions as best as he could, but he often found himself falling short. When you become a first time parent, everybody tells you that you'll experience a rush of love and protectiveness like nothing you've ever felt before. There are countless books that answer all your qualms about what to expect as your child grows and develops into their own person. Nobody ever thinks to sit you down and tell you what to do and what to say to your child in the unlikely event that they lose a parent. Charles had spent many sleepless nights lying awake wondering why and asking what if. He'd vowed to stop else he knew he'd drive himself crazy.

Till the day he died, Charles knew he'd never forget the look on Sam's face when he finally comprehended that his hero, the person he trusted and admired most in the world, couldn't fix this problem and grant him his one wish. To bring mummy back. Taking a deep breath Charles looked down at Sam and asked quietly, "are you ready Scamp?" Who was he kidding? He sure as hell wasn't ready to do this. He didn't know what the hell he was doing. He was a soldier, a leader, used to commanding the respect of his men. How could he possibly stand there and even begin to contemplate how to say goodbye to the woman who had been his other half, his best friend, for over a decade? It just wasn't fair. Feeling Sam's small hand squeeze his large one, Charles looked down and stared into a pair of eyes that were so like his own. Rebecca always joked that Sam was all Charles in the looks department. A right little mini me. Charles felt a tightness in his chest that left him breathless when he thought about Rebecca and all of the milestones she would miss. Feeling a light pressure on his hand, father and son each took turns to throw a solitary white rose onto the casket. With a soft smile Charles whispered a final goodbye before gently steering a sobbing Sam out of the cemetery.

 **May 2013**

Major Ian Williams lent back in his chair, his chin resting on his steeped fingers as he observed one of his best soldiers. Gone was the charming, confident Captain who was respected and well-liked by almost everyone he met. Instead, he was replaced by a man who looked as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He and Charles had been friends ever since their Sandhurst days and he was one of the few people who knew the history of Charles' relationship with Rebecca. They married young, having met at a party when Charles had just passed out of Sandhurst. Things had been great between them for a few years and they'd been ecstatic when Rebecca had found out she was pregnant with Sam. Charles had spent most of Rebecca's pregnancy deployed and the long months of separation had taken its toll, particularly as Rebecca had had a difficult pregnancy. Charles had only just made it back in time for Sam's birth, something Ian knew Charles had felt immensely guilty about. Over the next few years, as Charles spent more and more time away from home, their relationship had become strained and began to deteriorate. Rebecca had grown increasingly frustrated and despondent at having to do everything alone. Charles was never one to enjoy a settled life; he much preferred living out of a burgen. Although they both loved Sam, they both realised that they'd fallen out of love with each other and agreed to a separation.

They had been on the brink of beginning divorce proceedings when Rebecca had discovered that she was ill. Charles, upon discovering how serious it was, had dropped everything and taken a leave of absence to be by her side and take care of them both. He'd held her hand through all the appointments and chemo sessions, was there to calm her down and reassure her that she needed to keep fighting. He'd encouraged her and pushed her to fight through the pain, reassuring her that she was strong enough to keep going when she hit the wall and the pain threatened to overwhelm her. Gradually they grew closer, both finally feeling confident enough to open up and say the things they had been afraid to when they were married. It had been tough on them both, hearing each other be brutally honest with the other about how their marriage crumbled. They talked and reminisced together for the first time in as long as they could both remember and as the months wore on, they slowly found themselves rediscovering the things that attracted them to each other in the first place and began to see what their life could have been like if it hadn't so often been derailed by Army life. Both Charles and Rebecca were able to reconnect and found themselves slowly falling for each other all over again. After a number of confessions and a fair few tears, they agreed to give their relationship a second change.

Fate however had other ideas.

Pulling himself back into the present, Ian spoke. "Charles I know what you're going to say, but I really think you should talk to someone. You know better that anyone the dangers of keeping things bottled up. It isn't healthy." Opening his desk drawer, he slid a business card across the desk. "I can recommend my psychiatrist. He's really good." Without a word, Charles pulls a set of business cards out of the pocket of his cargo trousers and rattles them off angrily, "Hypnotherapy….Loss of Spouse support groups…Single Parents Book Club" Charles barked a laugh, his voice filled with bitterness and resentment as he continued to read through the cards, "Army Dads, Parents Without Partners, get a psychologist, hug yourself, hug a soldier. Oh and lets not forget about the importance of work. Work will save you. Work will get you through this."

Ian watched Charles silently as he passed the office in agitation, his fists clenched tightly as he fought to gather his composure. Taking a calming breath he spoke softly, "I think what I really need is some time out. I'm in no state to be deployed right now. I think it'd be best if you found a replacement. It's a shame, because this group seem a great bunch of lads but I think it's better for everyone in the long run." Ian nodded in understanding. There was no way he was prepared to give Charles the green light to return to active duty. His instincts were screaming at him that his friend was in trouble and needed to get help. He just had to get Charles to see it on his own.

"That's a good idea. Take a few weeks off, go get some sun. Why not take Sam camping? I'm sure he'll love a few weeks out in the wilderness with you." Charles, who had been staring vacantly out onto the parade ground, shook his head. "No I mean a complete change." At Ian's uncertain look Charles continued. "I'm resigning my commission and leaving the Army for good. It's not fair on Sam. What if something happened whilst I was deployed? I refuse to leave him an orphan. He's had enough heartache." Ian searched his friends face and knew, without a doubt, that Charles meant every word.

"What will you do?" he asked quietly. Charles smiled sadly as he met his friend's eyes for the first time the entire meeting, "I have no idea. All I do know is that I need to get away. Sam and I need a fresh start. Someplace where I don't think of Rebecca every time I walk around the street corner. We both need a clean slate."

Ian stood up and shook Charles hand. "Good luck Charles. Although you'll be missed, I can understand your decision. I'll get the ball rolling this end, don't worry. I only hope you can find what you're looking for."

"Me to Ian, me to."

 **November 2013 (Brize Norton)**

Molly took a steadying breath as the ramp slowly lowered, giving her the first glimpse of English soil she'd had in over six months. The journey had been long and filled with a heavy, oppressive silence that left Molly feeling slightly claustrophobic, as if the walls of the carrier were slowly closing in. She'd slept fitfully the last few days and was absolutely exhausted. She felt as though she'd spent the last few days on autopilot, her body going through the motions as her mind replayed the events over and over again. Mentally stealing herself, she stood on shaky legs as she and her fellow soldiers adjusted their berets and smoothed down their uniforms, ensuring they were fit to undertake the harrowing task ahead of them.

"Ready Molls?" Giving a curt nod, she squared her shoulders and stood tall as she descended the ramp carefully and stepped onto the familiar tarmac of Brize Norton. As she drew closer to the small crowd waiting she stopping to stand to attention and salute as a line of senior officers waiting to greet her. Only then did she reluctantly turn to watch the coffin be carefully lowered down the gangway of the C-17 Globemaster. The remaining members of Two Section stood straight backed and sombre, their faces a mask of grief and concentration as they composed themselves in order to carefully carry their fallen comrade on their shoulders for the final time. Molly fought to keep her compose but couldn't stop the sob from escaping when she noticed Fingers pat the side of the coffin, as if to reassure their friend that everything would be alright. Except it wasn't. Nothing and nobody here today would ever be the same again. Life was so unfair.

The bond the members of Two Section had forged over the period of their tour was unique and not fully understood or appreciated form those on the outside looking in. The group that had been thrown together as squaddies and had bonded quickly as the harsh reality of war set in. They were no longer the Play Station generation pretending on the training field. This shit was real. Out there is was fight or flight; kill or be killed. They fought to protect each other, used their witty banter and jokes to keep each other sane as the boredom and monotony of life at the FOB set in. The members of Two Section had become more than just colleagues. They were each other's families. They knew each other inside and out. They'd witnessed each other's triumphs and failures and were on hand to put each other back together when things became too much. Molly had felt honoured and proud to be one of the lads. She'd never experienced a bond quite like this before and she doubted she would again.

Then lady luck decided to stick her regulation combat boot in and everything went straight to hell.

They'd been in Cyprus on decompression when it had happened. One minute Smurf was has happy as Larry playing volley ball with the lads, then the next minute, he'd clutched his head and fallen to the floor, mumbling incoherently. The lads had stood around laughing, thinking he was playing the class clown as usual. Molly was the first to realise that something was wrong and sprinted as fast as she could over the sand to reach him. She had been too late.

She'd spend the following days replaying every interaction they'd had, every conversation, every look, over and over in her nut to see if she could pick up anything out of the ordinary. A sign that she had missed. Why didn't she notice? She was his best friend. A medic for Christ sakes. It was her job to notice these things and she'd failed. She'd saved is arse once before when he'd been shot whilst out on patrol. Molly had risked her own life to crawl out and retrieve him, treating his injuries whilst being caught in the crossfire. She'd been mentioned in dispatches and there was talk of her being put forward for a medal. Not that she cared. She hadn't been able to save him when it had mattered. She'd been a failure. She'd failed Smurf and his family. Failed herself. Wiping the tears away, she turned and wrapped an arm around a distraught Candy, who leant into her embrace as if Molly was the only thing keeping her upright. As she pulled back, Molly couldn't help but notice how small and fragile Candy looked as she watched the lads pause in front of their CO so he could salute Smurf, before he stepped aside, letting them lower the coffin into the back of the Hearst. Candy eyed Molly sadly, her voice cracked with emotion as she whispered, "I gave the Army my boys and they gave me a flag." Molly, unsure of what to say, could only watch in despair as she turned and walked away. With a sigh Molly turned to re-join the lads and her interest became piqued when she caught fragments of their conversation. "What you talkin' about?" Molly whispered to Dangles.

"Captain James. He was meant to be our CO on this last tour you know, trained with us for nearly six months until he pulled out at the last minute and they had to draft in a replacement. The rest of the section were feeling slightly uneasy and disheartened when they found out. Captain James is well-respected, brilliant and experienced at his job. This would have been his forth tour. The other lads ripped the piss out of us. They were convinced that losing our CO so close to deployment was a sign we were in for a bad tour. To loose both your CO and the medic is practically unheard of. The others were convinced we were bad luck."

"Do you know why he pulled out?"

"Dunno. Family emergency or something. He was Geraint's Captain to you know. He was the one who crawled 200 ft on his belly to bring his body back. He was supposed to do a reading today but he got pulled away on urgent business. Shame really, you'd have liked him." Molly remained silent as she followed the others into the repatriation centre.

"You off home Molls?" Brains asked as he wrapped an arm around her. Molly sighed and rolled her eyes as she took comfort from the strength at her back.

"Yeah." Brains picked up on Molly's unenthusiastic response and squeezed her tighter.

"Aww come on Dawesy. Tis nearly the season of good cheer an all that." Molly looked at Brains with a raised eyebrow.

"Not being funny or out, but I ain't exactly in the mood for celebrating at the moment." Brains flinched and looked sympathetically at Molly. He and the lads knew how difficult things were for Molly at this time of year.

"You know there was nothing you could have done don't you? You did all you could Molls. For both of them. You've got to let this guilt go. It's eating you up. I know you said you were going home but if you find its to much, you're always welcome to come and stay with me and Jackie. We meant it when we offered you the spare room, our door is always open ok." Molly smiled gratefully, "Thanks Brains, I'll think about it alright."

"Make sure you do Dawesy. Make sure you do. Jackie will have my arse if you don't."

A/N: So i'm back with a new story. The first few chapters are already written which gives me plenty of time to focus on finishing my other stories. This idea is based loosely around the film Sleepless in Seattle. Please let me know what you think. R&R


	2. Something to believe in

**Something to Believe In.**

 **22** **nd** **December 2014**

Molly gave a dejected sigh as she sat at the kitchen table hugging a cup of tea. She could feel Jackie's penetrating gaze burning holes into the back of her head but she refused to lift her eyes from where they rested on her interlocked fingers around her warm mug.

"That bad huh?" Molly snorted in acknowledgement as Jackie's soft yet amused voice broke the silence.

"It was a bleedin' disaster Jacks. I'll never get those two hours of my life back. I had more fun doin' early morning drills with the lads than I did last night."

"Oh no Molly Dawes, please tell me you didn't cause too much trouble last night. Did you at least try to behave yourself? You know how we've talked about you making a good first impression. "

"ME? I weren't the one who made a bad first impression, I can assure you. I was all sunshine and rainbows compared to some of them. Most of the blokes thought they were being funny and spent the majority of their time using cheesy medical chat up lines to try and persuade me into a quick grope under the mistletoe. I was about ready to deck the next person who asked me to lend a hand to take care of a particular problem they were having downstairs." Jackie burst out laughing at the offending look on Molly's face. "It ain't funny Jacks! I don't know why I let you talk me into doing it. If it weren't some jumped up tosser thinking he was God's gift to women, I was stuck listening to some boring old geezer drone on and on about how he lived with his mum and loved watchin' Downton Abbey re-run in his pants. I might as well give up on men altogether and become a lesbian."

"Now who's being dramatic?"

"Not me mate. I swear my buzzer saw more action than that electric rabbit you've got hidden in your kit drawer. Does Brains know about that by the way?" Jackie had the decency to blush as Molly smirked at her. "I'm sorry Molls I didn't think it would be that bad. We just thought you needed a fun night out. Besides, when you think about it, your jobs a bit like speed dating in a way." Molly snorted and sent Jackie a sarcastic look.

"Oh yeah, how'd you figure that out?"

"Well you get two minutes with each soldier right? Just enough time to give them a quick once over and learn the basics and you're in and out moving onto the next one. Plus, at least this time you get to wear your stilettoes instead of your boots." Molly shook her head with a laugh as Jackie gave her a wink. Taking a sip of tea she muttered, "I can't believe your comparing me treating some Rupert's mingin' blisters to speed dating. You need a check-up from the neck up mate." Jackie rolled her eyes and regarded her friend thoughtfully for a few minutes, letting her know she wasn't fooled by Molly's attempts to pass it off as no big deal. "Seriously Molls, at least you're starting to put yourself out there again." Seeing Molly's doubtful look Jackie continued, "Ok, so things didn't exactly go according to plan this time, that doesn't mean you're destined to become a spinster. You've spent far too long avoiding the world missy, at least now you've taken the first step to help you re-join it."

"Jacks I've hardly shut myself away, I've been in bloody Afghan twice in the past year. It's not that I'm not ready to date again, it's just that after everything that's happened, I weren't exactly in the right place to go out and meet some new bloke. You know how fragged we all were. I just needed a bit more time to sort me world out and everything in it you know?"

"I know Molls. I'm sorry I don't mean to push you. I'm just worried about you. You signed up for that second tour so soon after Smurf, not to mention the fact you've done another long stint since. That's three tours in two years. I guess we were afraid you were using Afghan as an excuse not to deal with your grief."

"I'm fine Jackie honest. It isn't like it was before. If anything, Afghan gave me the chance to come to terms with all of it."

"Even Artan?" Jackie asked quietly, studying Molly's expressions carefully as she watched her friend absently fiddle with the chain hidden under her jumper as she contemplated Jackie's question.

"Yeah even Artan. I know now there weren't anything I could have done for either of them."

Jackie held Molly's gaze for a few seconds before nodding, satisfied that she was telling the truth. She knew the devastating impact losing Artan had had on Molly's life, and how hard she had worked to get everything back on track when her entire world had imploded. Although she hid it well, Molly was uneasy about heading home for Christmas tomorrow, having to face her family and all the memories. This would be the first time she'd been back properly since she'd taken her first tour over a year ago. Jackie could only hope that Molly wouldn't let this set her back. It was bad enough having to cope with loosing Smurf, Molly didn't need anything else to set her back. The only consolation Jackie had was that Nan would be there to fight Molly's corner, should she need it. When she had first met Molly, she and her friends had been curious about what had driven Molly to join the RAMC. It wasn't until Jackie had gotten Molly drunk one night at Keogh and questioned why she wore an engagement ring around her neck, did Molly finally open up and tell Jackie her story. Catching the faraway look in Molly's eye, Jackie knew her friends' thoughts mirrored her own.

Molly had been best friends with Artan since they'd met the first day of primary school, when Molly had taken a shy and reserved Artan under her wing. They'd grown inseparable as they'd gotten older, doing everything together within their small circle of friends. Very few had been surprised when their bond had inevitably developed into something deeper and they took their relationship to the next level at sixteen. They'd both found a solace and a sanctuary in each other as they tried to deal with their turbulent home lives. Things came to a head when Artan and Molly had turned eighteen. Neither had wanted to be part of Dave's hair brained schemes to try and gain more benefit money and both had been practically disowned. With their families refusing to accept their desire to gain more from their lives, Molly and Artan had taken it upon themselves to make plans for a better future, ensuring they did everything they could to not follow in their parent's footsteps and repeat their mistakes. With the support of their teachers, friends and Molly's Nan, all their hard work and carefully laid plans had paid off when they had both gotten accepted into University; Artan studying engineering at UWE and Molly studying medicine at Bristol. Their relationship had continued to grow as they built a life for themselves in Bristol, their happiness complete with Artan proposing to Molly on her 21st birthday. It seemed that finally all their dreams had been within their reach. That was until good old fait decided to step in and lend a hand.

Molly and Artan had been on a Christmas night out to celebrate Artan finally completing his Masters degree when the car accident had happened. A driver ran a red light and hit their taxi head on, with Artan taking the brunt of the impact. Molly had done all she could to stem the bleeding, fearful of moving him and causing any further damage as they waited for the ambulance. They'd arrived too late. Despite all her medical training, Molly had been helpless as she sat and watched the love of her life bleed out in front of her, her hands feeling the beats of his heart get slower and slower, as she tried desperately to keep the wounds together to stop the flow of blood until she'd felt the beats stop all together. She didn't remember much of what happened after that. She could vaguely remember the paramedic's attempts to pull her off of Artan, repeatedly telling her that there was nothing to be done and that they needed to move. She knew, somehow, when the trembling started that her body had succumbed to shock, but she didn't have the energy to fight it. She'd sat on the hospital bed stoic and numb as fragments of conversations floated in and out of her consciousness. She recognised the voices of her Nan and Mum but couldn't make out what they were saying, they sounded so far away, as if her head was underwater.

Things had spiralled quickly out of control when she had been released from hospital. She hadn't known how to deal with her feelings, or the crushing weight of her grief every time she'd taken a breath. Survivor's guilt they'd called it. It didn't matter though, giving the feeling a name wouldn't make it go away. Instead Molly ran, pushing her friends and family away as she attempted to block it all out in a haze of drinking and one night stands to try and numb the pain. She'd hit the self-destruct button and was all set to allow her life to spiral out of control. The pivotal moment had come when she'd been struck by an epiphany after she'd thrown up outside an army recruitment office. Staring up at the image of the soldier in the window, she'd been hit by the realisation that she was in fact leading the life they'd both fought so hard to escape from. If she wasn't carefully, she'd end up back where she started and all her hard work would have been for nothing. It was thinking of Artan's reaction to her behaviour that really shook Molly up. He'd be disappointed that she was giving up so easily, that she'd let that spark of determination that had been burning in her for so long, driving her to better herself for years, go out. Consumed with grief and guilt at not being able to do more, Molly had made a decision that would alter the course of her life. She joined the Army.

"Molls, you ok?" Molly gave a small smile, hoping to reassure her friend.

"I'm fine honestly." Thinking quickly, Jackie brought Molly back to the topic at hand.

"Was there really nobody that caught your interest? You must have seen what 10, 20 blokes? Are you seriously telling me you wanted to strangle all of them with your sprig of mistletoe?" Jackie watched her with interest as her friend let slip a half smile, as if she knew something Jackie didn't.

"Well there was this one guy in the last round that was a bit of alright."

"And?"

"And what Jacks?" Jackie looked in disbelief at her friend.

"What do you mean and what? What happened? Did you arrange to give him a physical later on?" Jackie joked waggling her eyebrows suggestively. Molly shook her head with a laugh. "It weren't like that Jacks. He looked really uncomfortable and weary when I first sat down, as if he was expecting me to jump him there and then. It was almost as if he didn't want to be there. He did say one of his mates thought he needed to get out more so I reckon he got signed up under duress, poor sod. I guess I'm not the only one with meddlesome friends who think it's high time I got laid ay Jacks?"

"I'm sure his friend meant well," Jackie muttered sheepishly. "Was he uncomfortable the whole time? Don't tell me the famous Molly charm and magnetism didn't work?"

"Oi! I didn't try to win him over with my charm and magnetism thank you very much. Though to be fair, he did relax a bit when he found out I was an army medic and a former med student. He seemed really interested to hear about me experiences on tour and whether I planned on finishing me degree. It was nice to actually talk about stuff with someone who was listening and not sneaking glances at me tits. I'll admit, I thought he looked like a bit of a Rupert sat there in his shirt and blazer with his McDreamy hair. A bloody gorgeous Rupert I'll grant you. He sounded like one and all, all posh and that. He had this air about him that just demands respect, and authority. Came across as confident but not cocky. Oh I don't know, lets face it, he's probably totally out of my league anyway."

"Why do you say that? Didn't you hit it off?"

"No it's funny, we actually did. Despite being really nervous, almost shy, he was actually really easy to talk to. He put me at ease right away, made me laugh, taking the piss out of me accent and was genuinely interested in hearing what I had to say. I don't know what it was about him, but he made me feel comfortable enough to actually want to open up. I felt a connection I guess. I haven't felt like that since Artan."

"Ohh what was it about this guy? Was he a wizard by any chance? What did he do? Slip you a bit of Veritaserum or cast an Imperio on you?" Jackie joked as she nudged Molly. "For fuck sakes Jacks you have got to stop watching Harry Potter marathons. It was his eyes I reckon."

"His eyes?"

"Yup. They were this really deep, rich brown colour and so expressive. I can't explain it, he just had this way of looking at me that made me feel as though he could stare right down into my soul. Bit like why you try to lie to your mum but you can't because they know instinctively that you aren't being honest. Mother's intuition or whatever. It was a bit like that. I took one look at his eyes and found myself wanting to tell the truth. His gaze had this way of just drawing me in and making me forget about the world around me."

"What did Mr Perfect make you go weak at the knees?"

"No nothing like that. He may look perfect on the outside, too perfect really, but if you looked closely, you can see just a hint of sadness beneath their depths. It was almost like he was putting on an act, trying to make the world think he was fine when in reality, he's a little bit broken, like he'd tried to put himself back together but put some of the pieces back together in the wrong place. He'd suddenly get this sad haunting look in his eyes as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. It was as if he'd caught himself doing something he knew he shouldn't and put the walls up to try and hide it. I just felt like he was holding something back. It's the same look that we get when we come home from deployment. A wisdom and knowledge of a person who had seen and done things that they shouldn't have. It made me think that maybe I wasn't the only one who felt it."

"Felt what?"

"Guilt I guess."

"Maybe he's experienced loss in his life to. We all feel guilty about moving on Molls, but that doesn't mean that it's wrong to want to do it." Jackie said softly, sending a meaningful look in Molly's direction. "Yeah I know."

"Are you going to see him again? Come to think of it you never told me his name. It's not like you to be coy Molls." Molly bit her lip and focused her attention on the faded coffee stain on the table in front of her as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat before mumbling something under her breath.

"I didn't catch that Molls."

"His name was Charles." Molly muttered.

"Ohh you're right it does sound posh."

"Don't get excited Jacks, I didn't get his number."

"WHAT! Why the hell not?"

"Well they gave us each a number at the beginning of the night and then at the end of the night, if there was someone you liked, then you could give the organisers the number. If both numbers matched up, then they'd pass along your details."

"So what, if you gave them his number, but he didn't give in yours that's it? You've no way of contacting each other?"

"Well I didn't say that now did I?" Jackie looked confused for a second before Molly put her out of her misery.

"I may have took matters into my own hands and wrote my name and number on his arm before I left," Molly said smirking at Jackie's expression.

"Molly Dawes you sly fox you. You had me worried for a minute there. Do you think he'll call you?" Molly's grin faded as uncertainty began to slip in. "I don't know Jacks, I really don't know. I hope so. If not at least I've gained something from this. For the first time in a long time, I feel like I've got something to believe in again.

 **A/N: I'm so sorry this has taken so long to upload. I've been been away and got really busy with RL that writing has sort of taken a back seat recently. Now that the summer holidays are here, my updates for my stories should be a bit more regular. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this chapter, the response i've gotten has been brilliant. This story is completely AU for me so it's been great to hear what you guys think so far. Please R and R, your reviews are greatly appreciated/**


	3. Call me maybe

Call Me Maybe

 **December 23rd Bath**

"So how did the other night go?" Ian asked Charles slyly as they strolled through Royal Victoria Park. They'd decided to get Sam out of the house in a bid to rid him of all his pent up excitement in the run up to Christmas; something that he was incapable of channelling whilst being cooped up in doors all day. Charles stayed silent despite having hard his friend's question. His hands were buried deep in his pockets and his eyes remained fixed resolutely into the distance as he watched Sam launch himself onto the zip wire, his heart ceasing to beat for the precious few seconds it took Sam to fling himself off the seat, high into the air, where he landed safely on his feet, his face splitting into an infectious grin that lit up his whole face. With a yell of triumph and a fist pump, Sam was soon back on his feet propelling the seat back up the ramp for another turn, completely oblivious to the bitter December air that was slowly beginning to numb Charles' toes and fingers.

Charles had thought long and hard about where he and Sam could make their fresh start and Bath had seemed the most logical choice. Although he and Rebecca had set up home in Salisbury so he could be nearer barracks, they both had strong connections to the historic city. Charles had grown up in Royal Crescent and Rebecca had lived on the outskirts when she was younger before moving away. She'd always loved the city, excitedly showing Sam the historical landmarks, the narrow cobbled streets and the public parks and gardens she'd loved exploring as a child whenever they'd return to visit his family. She'd even requested to be buried in her local church when she finally passed. Charles felt that after everything, he needed to be somewhere that was familiar and felt safe. He needed his family. So he came home. Bath was the perfect place for him and Sam to start piecing their lived back together and begin adding new memories that would in time help stitch up and heal over the old ones. Sending his friend a sideways look, Charles was unable to keep the hint of resentment and exasperation out of his tone when he answered. "I still can't believe you blind-sighted me like that, you sneaky bastard. What on earth possessed you?"

"Oh it couldn't have been that bad. You look like somebody pissed in your paddling pool. You've been saying you were thinking about getting back into the dating game, me and Beth just gave you a gentle friendly push." Charles sent his friend a withering stare before answering incredulously.

"A gentle push? Is that what you call it? You all but shoved me off the cliff. I can't believe you went behind my back and schemed with my sister to set me up. It's not like I can just turn it off you know, wait a few months and BOOM! I'm suddenly all fine with a brand new heart. It doesn't happen twice." Seeing the look of remorse on Ian's face Charles suddenly felt a rush of guilt. With a sigh he rubbed his forehead as he plastered a small smile on his face. "I'm sorry Ian. I know you're both trying to help, truly I do. I just felt out of my depth I guess. It's been years since I've dated. I'm afraid I've forgotten how it's done."

"So you didn't enjoy window shopping then?" Ian eyed Charles curiously sensing a sudden change in his body language.

"What are you on about?" Charles asked, sending a suspicious look at his friend.

"The way I see it, speed dating is a bit like window shopping for clothes. You spend a few minutes browsing to get an idea of the sorts of thing you like the look of and decide which ones you want to try on to see how well they fit," Ian muttered with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. "Course, you can't always tell right off what works and what doesn't. You might see something that looks right to begin with, but you realise later that it's actually a god awful choice and you start to question what the hell you were thinking before you move on to the next window. If you're really lucky you'll find something that fits you perfectly, as if it was made just for you. So I guess my question to you is, did you see anything you liked and would you want to try it out to see if it fit?" As Ian regarded his friend he noticed the corner of his mouth twitch and saw the beginnings of a small, secret smile.

"Remind me again what exactly my sister sees in you?" Charles joked in an attempt to deflect from Ian's question. When Ian continued to look at Charles steadily he knew he wouldn't escape this particular line of questioning unscathed. "There was one woman who I could quite easily have chatted to all night. Most of the other women I met I couldn't get rid of fast enough. They were two forward and too flirty for my tastes. One women started playing footsie with me 30 seconds into our time slot. By the end her foot was practically in my crotch and she all but begged me to let her see my little solider. It was mortifying."

"So what was this other woman like? Did you manage to win her over with your school boy good looks and your charming ways?"

"It wasn't like that. She was the only one I spoke to where our five minutes didn't feel like time had stopped and began turning backwards. Molly her name was. She was a petite little thing with beautiful sea green eyes, a cheeky smile and a proper Cockney accent. I swear she was making up phrases as she talked, half of what she said hardly sounded English at all. It's funny, but somehow I found it really easy to open up to her when I realised she wasn't trying to get into my pants. We actually had quite a bit in common. She's an Army medic and an ex-med student. She had no qualms about sharing her stories from her tours of Afghan. It was clear from the way she spoke about the landscape, the people and the culture that she loved what she was doing out there. It was nice talking to someone else who actually understood that pull and the need to be out on the front line and not being stuck behind a desk. No offence Ian." Ian flipped him the finger as Charles' face grew serious.

"It was weird. I got a completely contrasting reaction when I asked her what being a med student was like. She completely shut down the walls came up and she deflected the question with a sarcastic quip. Her response was so quick and witty I swear I nearly cut myself her words were that sharp when she shut me down. I kind of got the impression that the cheek and the sarcasm is a bit of a front. Almost like she was using words as a suit of armour that she hides behind to try and protect herself from getting close too close to anyone. She acts like someone whose hell bent on running to escape from something or someone."

"Please tell me you didn't pick up some chick who's running from the law or something?" Ian groaned out in disbelief.

"Chick? What are you fifteen? It's nothing like that. I just get the impression somethings happened in her past that she's been refusing to deal with. Maybe she's fragged and refuses to get help to deal with her demons or something."

"So does that mean you've been put off from seeing her again? Want to find someone else with a little less baggage?" Charles shifted uncomfortably and rubbed the back of his next nervously as he refused to meet Ian's eye. "Having a bit of baggage doesn't bother me in the slightest. We all have things we're dealing with. Besides, I'm hardly one to complain am I? I've enough baggage of my own to deal with. I don't know what If I'm going to do anything. Just because I found a woman I can actually talk to, without stuttering and acting like an inexperienced fourteen year old I might add, doesn't mean I automatically want to date her."

"No but there's nothing stooping you from seeing her again, to see if there's a spark there. You and I both know she's the only woman you've formed any kind of connection with or shown the slightest bit of interest in in a long time. What's really holding you back?" After regarding his friend for a few minutes in silence Ian continued tentatively. "It's ok to move on you know. It doesn't mean your betraying what you and Rebecca had in any way. She would want you to find someone and be happy. You're always talking about everything being down to luck and chance right? Well, maybe you were meant to meet this Molly at this point." Charles gave an agitated sigh as he muttered something unintelligently under his breath.

"What was that Charles?" Ian lent forward so he could here Charles, his annoyance and frustration evident in his tone when he barked, "If Lady Luck thinks I should get to know this Molly then why the fuck didn't she intervene when I was stupid enough to wash off her number from my arm?" The last part ended in a shout that left Ian stuttering at him in disbelief at his friend's stupidity. Had her number.. lost….shower.. WAIT, WHAT?"

"Surely that wasn't hard to understand Ian. Usually at the end of the night you write down the name or names of those who caught your interest. If your partner also writes your name down then your information is given to them to do with as they wish but Molly hastily scrawled her number on the inside of my arm. I met up with Beth after for a few drinks and got drunk. The next morning I took a shower whilst hungover, completely forgetting Molly's number was there. I only noticed it when I saw the last three digits hadn't washed off. I've no way of knowing what the other numbers were. The organisers wouldn't release personal information about a client so far after the event. Besides I only had her first name and whose to say Molly is even her real name? I'm practically back at square one again."

"So what your saying is, you could have potentially had a good one there but you're going to let he go, all because you were to much of a twat to remember to saver her number into your phone before you got completely trollied and took leave of all your mental faculties?" Charles gave a small hesitant nod in acknowledgement of his friend's astute, yet sarcastic observations as they both stood up to greet an energetic Sam who came racing towards them. With a sigh and a shake of his head, a clear indication that he thought Charles was a lost cause, Ian remarked, "Well maybe Lady Luck has decided that because you were such a fuck muppet nothing is meant to come of it just yet. On the plus side, at least now you're in a place where you're open to believing that you can have something special with someone again. You never know. If this Molly bird is truly meant for you then Lady Luck might have a plan to ensure your paths cross again." Flashing his friend a knowing look Ian left Charles to his thoughts as he challenged Sam to a race to the park gate, leaving Charles lost in his own world as he trailed in their wake.

 **December 23** **rd**

Molly drummed her fingers on the steering wheel as she sang enthusiastically along to Jingle Bells on the radio as the car slowed to a crawl along the M1. It appeared that the world and his wife had chosen this evening to try and return to London, probably in a bid to finish the last of their Christmas shopping on Christmas Eve. Thank goodness Molly had managed to do the majority of hers online and in the shops in Nuneaton where she had been spending a few days with Jackie and her family before returning home for Christmas. Molly felt more settled and a lot calmer at the thought of returning to her roots after her heart to heart with Jackie the night before. The inevitable madness of spending Christmas in Newham felt like another lifetime ago compared to the relatively steady and calm life Molly had created for herself in Aldershot when she wasn't away on tour.

Molly knew deep down, that part of her uneasiness lay in the fact that she'd trailed a path of devastation and carnage that that had left her life in pieces when she'd last been in London. Although she'd worked her arse off to rise up out of the ashes of her mistakes, she didn't want to be pulled back into the darkness she'd fought to leave behind, not once, but twice. She'd slowly distanced herself from that life and the people in it, including her family and friends. However, the circle of friends she and Artan had made in Bristol refused to be deterred by Molly's behaviour and attempts to push them away. Instead they stood by her, regularly visiting, phoning and emailing, letting her know they were there for her as they gave her the space she needed to work through her grief the only way she knew how. They, along with her Nan and the members of Two Section, were instrumental in helping persuade Molly to try and build bridges with her mum and siblings when she returned from tour. The same couldn't be said of her relationship with Dave. Their volatile relationship was as strained as ever and Molly was growing tired of all the hostility. She knew that this holiday was a make or break in their relationship; Molly simply didn't have the energy to fight any more.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Molly bobbed her head to the music as she sang at the top of her lungs. Turning her head, she spotted a passenger in the car alongside hers watching her in amusement. They gave Molly a thumbs up when she caught there eye and quickly looked away to hide her blush at being caught singing and dancing to her favourite Christmas song. Looking down Molly adjusts the radio station, still humming Jingle Bells under her breath as the sound of a female voice fills the car.

"Welcome back. I'm Dr Grounds and you're listening to "You and Your Emotions" on Garrison FM, the 2h hour radio station that broadcasts live from Catterick garrison. Tonight we're talking about your wishes and Dreams for this Christmas. Are you or a family member deployed or are due to deploy over the Christmas period? Do you have a particular wish or dream you want to share with us or a message you'd like to give a loved one? Are you having difficulty settling back into civilian life after being away and are unsure what to do next? Whatever your wish, maybe the best present you can give yourselves is a call to me. The number is….." Molly snorted as she switched stations.

"Yea caz if you're fragged the last thing you want to be doin' is broadcastin' it to the world so it gets back to top brass an you end up led on a sofa spilling your guts to a complete stranger." Twisting the dial and hearing nothing but static Molly paused as she picked up the first few notes of a radio advert. "Coming up, pupils from various schools across the South of the country have come together to put on a special concert of your favourite Christmas songs sung backwards. The result is something quite extraordinary and it's an experience you won't want to miss."

"Yeah because being able to sing songs backwards is realllly goin' to help them little bleeders survive in the real world innit?" Molly muttered sarcastically as she turned the dial back the other way.

"I'm Dr Grounds and we have our first caller from Bath." Molly turned the dial again and hearing nothing but static, turned it back. Molly was just about to flick the radio off when her attention is caught by the sound of a young boy's voice and her hand hovers over the dial. "Hello this is Sam…" Sam's nervous voice is cut off by a shrill beep, followed by the voice of Dr Grounds.

"No last names Sam. Hello there, you sound a lot younger than our usual callers. How come you're up so late?"

"My Dad used to be in the Army so we used to listen to the station all the time. Besides, it's not that late. I'm on Christmas holidays so I can always sleep in if I need to tomorrow." Molly chuckled. This kid sure sounded cute. It appeared Dr Grounds agreed. "You got me there Sam. What made you decide to call in tonight Sam? Do you have a Christmas wish you'd like to share with our listeners?" There was a pause on the end of the before Sam spoke, somewhat hesitantly. "It's not for me it's for my Dad. I think he needs a new wife?" Molly laughed and shook her head at the radio as she checked her mirrors before overtaking a lorry in the middle lane. Dr Grounds sounded equally amused as she replied, "Do you not like the one he has now?"

"He doesn't have one now. That's the problem."

"Where's your mum Sam?" Dr Grounds asked quietly.

"She died." Sam's voice cracked slightly and Molly's chest constricted as the kid's sadness echoed across the airwaves, no doubt tugging at the heartstrings of every female listening from here to Afghanistan. "I'm sorry to hear that Sam," Dr Grounds replied sympathetically.

"It's ok. I've been pretty sad, but I think my Dad is worse."

Both Dr Grounds and Molly made sounds of sympathy as Dr Grounds asked, "Have you talked to your Dad about this?"

"No"

"Why not?" Dr Grounds prodded.

"It'll just make him sadder. He doesn't like to talk about Mum much." Molly made an aww sound as she continued to listen. She certainly knew a thing or two about how both Sam and his Dad were feeling.

"Sam is your Dad home right now?"

"Yea, he's outside clearing the leaves and brambles at the bottom of Grandma's garden. He doesn't know I'm phoning you."

"I'm sure that I can help Sam but I'm going to need you to help me to help him so I need you to go and put him on the phone," Molly gasped and began muttering under her breath at the audacity of this so called doctor. "Cheeky Mare! Don't listen to 'er Sam. Hang up!"

"No way! He'll kill me! He was a captain in the army so he's a trained killer." Dr Grounds tried to reassure Sam that he was doing the right thing. "I'm sure once you're Dad realises that you're concerned about him and only want to help." Molly held her breath as she waited for Sam's response. "Ok fine. But if I get yelled at, or grounded until I'm like 100, then I'm never gonna listen to Garrison FM again." Molly chucked at his witty response.

"You tell 'er Sam."

"Fair enough Sam." The line goes quiet as you hear the muffled sound of footsteps moving around. In the background Molly could hear Sam yelling to his Dad that he had a phone call before his breathless voice whispered, "His name is Charles." Molly shook her head at what she was hearing. This should be a private matter, not broadcast to the entire British Army. Yet, Molly desperately wanted to know if this story got a happy ending.

"Hello?" A deep voice answered and Molly's eyebrows drew together in a frown as she turned the volume up. "Hello Charles. This is Dr Grounds on Garrison FM." The tone of Charles' voice altered as he grew suspicious. "Look, I'm not interested in whatever it is you're selling. I'm perfectly happy with the BT package I have, and I don't need any new windows or doors thank you." Dr Grounds quickly intervened before Charles had the chance to hang up. Molly hung on to every word. There was something about the man's voice that was niggling at her. She could only hope that the longer she heard him talking the sooner she'd be able to figure out where she'd heard his voice before.

"I'm not selling anything. I just want to help. Your son called the station and asked for advice on how to help you find a new wife. He's genuinely worried about you." The line went dead before Charles repeatedly asked who was on the line, his voice taking on an authoritative tone that resembled Molly's CO's as Dr Grounds repeated who she was and why she was calling.

"Is this live? Sam did you call the radio station? Jesus Sam is the entire Army listening to this? For Godsakes!" The line is quiet as the faint sounds of Sam pleading with Charles to hear Dr Grounds out could be heard. The doctor did her best to alleviate Charles' anger and reassure him of Sam's intentions as she tried to get him to open up. Molly scoffed lightly as she stared at the line of red brake lights in front of her. "Poor sod. It's a complete disregard for the bloke's privacy, never mind the fact the daft woman…"

"Alright." Molly was cut off mid rant as Charles agreed to essentially be cross-examined live on air in front of thousands of service men and women. "I know this is difficult but how long ago did you wife die?" Dr Grounds asked, her voice soft over the airwave.

"It's been about a year and a half." Charles answered wearily.

"Have you had any relationship since?"

"No" Molly gave a soft smile at hearing how uncomfortable Charles sounded. It was obvious to her that he wasn't the type of man who talked about his feelings and emotions easily.

"Who not?" Dr Grounds asked persistently.

"Look, Doctor, I don't want to be rude but.."

"I don't want to invade you're privacy." Both Molly and Charles simultaneously snorted and muttered sarcastically, "Of course you don't." Molly's face broke out into a smile when she realised that she and Charles obviously felt the same way about Dr Grounds. After a few beats Charles began to talk. "Look, things were difficult at first and it's taken a lot of adjusting but I think I'm holding my own as a dad. Sam and I will get along just fine. As soon as I break his radio and confiscate his mobile and ipad." Both Molly and Dr Grounds chuckle at Charles' attempt to lighten the mood. Dr Grounds starts talking again, "I have no doubt that you're a good dad. You can tell a lot from a person's voice. But something must be missing if Sam feels that you're still under a dark cloud. How are you sleeping?" Sam's voice interrupts.

"Tell her how you don't sleep at night Dad." Molly could detect the surprise in his voice as he asked his son how he knew about his sleeping patterns. "I hear you walking around sometimes at night. You know how the floorboards creak and grown, like they're talking to each other when nobody else is around." Molly's face softens as she listens to Sam converse with his Dad wondering what they both look like. Are they sat opposite each other as they talk? Are they separated by a wall or a door?

"Look its Christmas. It's true I haven't been sleeping well. Nightmares, memories of my tours and my life with Rebecca have been resurfacing lately. Rebecca, my wife, loved this time of year. She did all she could to make it a truly magical time for Sam. It's just hard. The kids need a mother."

"Could it be that you need someone just as much as Sam does?" Dr Grounds asks.

"Yes" Molly catches herself muttering as she pulls off of the motorway into the services. "I'm more fragged than I thought," She whispers pulling the car alongside a vacant petrol pump.

"What was it you loved about your wife Charles?" Molly leans forward eager to hear Chares' response, oblivious to the waiting car behind her. "I don't know when I first met Rebecca everything was so clear, I just knew. It's hard to describe really. Over the years as I spent more time away on tour, we drifted apart and the spark just wasn't there anymore. It wasn't until she got sick and I moved back to help her out that I rediscovered what it was that I loved about her in the first place. It wasn't just one thing. It was her ability to make me laugh, her little quirks that used to drive me insane like how when her nose began to twitch that meant that it was about to rain, how she'd dance and sing around the kitchen to Elton John, or how a touch of her hand on mine would send my heart soaring. It was just like… well."

"Magic" Molly whispered at the same time as Charles did. Reaching up to touch her cheek, she was shocked to feel tears slide gracefully down her cheeks. "Do you think there's someone out they you could love as much, if not more than your wife?"

"I don't know if you can get that lucky twice. But there was this one woman that I met recently that I felt I had a connection with recently."

"Oh where did you meet her?" Molly's eyes widened as she listened to Charles talk. There was something oddly familiar about his voice, as if she'd heard him speak before. But where? Had he been a patient at the hospital? Someone she'd bumped into at barracks? Who was this woman he'd met? Did she know how? Come on Molly think. The sound of a car horn made Molly jump, reminding her of where she was. Sighing in impatience, she shook her head at just how mental she sounded. Obsessing over someone she'd never even met. At this rate she'd soon need a check-up from the neck up. Just as she was about to pull the key out of the ignition Charles spoke.

"I don't know who she is. I only met her briefly on a night out. I'm not even entirely sure if I have her correct name. There was just something about her…."

"What was her name and how did you meet her Charles?" Dr Grounds asked, her voice holding a slight tone of excitement at the latest development.

"Well it was on a spee…" before Charles could reply, an impatient driver beeped his horn, causing Molly to jump and pull the key out of the ignition, killing the engine and the radio. "For fuck sakes, keep your hair on mate," Molly grumbled as she climbed out of the car, slamming the door behind her as she unscrewed her cap. Ah well, maybe she wasn't destined to hear how this story ended after all.

A/N: Thank you so much for the positive feedback on the last chapter, its greatly appreciated. I am enjoying toying with these two, just a little bit. Please R&R to let me know what you think.


	4. How the Love Gets In

How the Love Gets In

Charles cursed his stupidity for what felt like the thousandth time as he felt the sharp sting of a thorn pierce his skin. Why of why did he let them talk him into tackling the deadly bramble bush at the end of the garden today of all days? Ahh yes that's right. He volunteered. He'd wanted a distraction, any kind of distraction, to take his mind off what a complete fuck muppet he'd been about the whole mystery medic situation as Ian had dubbed it. God when did is life turn into a Rom-Com film? He could hear the film synopsis running over and over in his head already.

Army War hero finds out his ex-wife is dying and decides to give up his career to care for her. Hero falls in love with his wife all over again and tries to get a second chance but it's too late and the wife dies. The devastated widower spends several years alone and unhappy, having given up on ever falling in love again. Then one night he gets roped into going speed dating and instantly forms a connection with a mysterious and much younger Army medic. After losing her number, he searches high and low and, after several near misses and almost meetings, the pair of star cross lovers meet again by chance at some remote location, probably on top of a high rise building, where said medic manages to mend the fractured pieces of his heart enabling them to fall head over heels and live happily ever after. The end. Yeah right!

Charles gave a sigh as he swept a hand across his sweaty brow. Despite the cold December air, he was beginning to feel warm in only his short sleeved t-shirt and plaid shirt. He'd clearly been watching one too many chick flicks during his Friday night movie nights with Beth and Sam and had romance on the brain. Next time he was putting on an action film, vote or no vote. Preoccupied with taking out all his pent up anger and frustration on the brambles, Charles almost missed Sam yelling his name from the patio steps. Turing to see what all the fuss was about Charles noticed Sam holding up the phone and sighed as he trudged his way back up to the house. It was probably mum wanting to check in to see how he was doing. Again. Honestly he was perfectly capable of looking after himself thank you very much. Throwing his gardening gloves on the kitchen table and picks up the cordless phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Charles. This is Dr Grounds on Garrison FM." Who on earth? Pinching his nose in agitation Charles sent Sam a look that clearly said 'you should have warned me it was a sales call. Or better yet, hung up.' Sam for his part, was looking decidedly shifty, much like he did when he and his friend Jessica decided to put worms in the sandwiches and pond water in the tea of the ladies from her weekly book club. Needless to say it hadn't gone down very well.

"Look, I'm not interested in whatever it is you're selling. I'm perfectly happy with the BT package I have, and I don't need any new windows or doors thank you." Charles bit back a grown as Dr Grounds quickly intervened before he had the chance to hang up.

"I'm not selling anything. I just want to help. Your son called the station and asked for advice on how to help you find a new wife. He's genuinely worried about you." Charles' eyes sought out Sam who was doing his best to sneak as quietly as he could back upstairs. "Who is this?" He asked in confusion. If this was Sam's idea of a joke, it certainly wasn't funny. The voice on the end responded in a patient tone as if explaining something to a confused toddler.

"Dr Grounds, Garrison FM. You are on the air." Hang on did she say Garrison FM? But that means. Oh the kid is getting grounded for the rest of his life. "Is this live? Sam did you call the radio station? Jesus Sam is the entire Army listening to this? For Godsakes!" Charles' furious gaze returned to Sam who was trying to sneak back up the stairs. Charles reached out and grabbed the back of his jumper and yanked him back. Holding his hand over the receiver he hissed, "Not another step Samuel. Get back here. You're not leaving me here to suffer this alone Scamp." It was rare Charles used his 'Army voice' or saw his Captain Stern face as Rebecca had dubbed his fierce authoritative expression. As Charles took in Sam's frightened and uncertain expression his anger began to fade and he sighed in defeat as he focused on the voice chattering in his ear.

"Charles, Sam feels that since your wife's death you've been desperately unhappy. He's genuinely worried about you and thought we might be able to help. He doesn't know how to talk to you about everything. Maybe if we talked, it might help him a bit." Charles looked down at Sam's pleading eye. Oh Christ there go the puppy eyes. He never could resist them. With a sigh he muttered a reluctant, "Alright," as he sat on the stairs stretching out his long legs in front of him. As he felt Sam settle himself against him he wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders as he placed the phone on loud speaker between them. Charles steeled himself for the awkward questions when the good Doctor began speaking and tried not to think about the fact that his colleagues and men he had once commanded were privy to his private life as though he was an open book. "I know this is difficult but how long ago did you wife die?" Dr Grounds asked, her voice soft over the airwaves.

"It's been about a year and a half." Charles answered wearily.

"Have you had any relationship since?"

"No," he muttered as he glanced down at his feet conscious of the fact that Sam was looking at him.

"No? Who not?" Dr Grounds asked persistently.

"Look, Doctor, I don't want to be rude but.."

"I don't want to invade you're privacy." Charles snorted and muttered sarcastically, "Of course you don't." Charles but his lip thoughtfully as the silence on the line and in the house stretched on. Oh what the hell. All or nothing right? "Look, things were difficult at first and it's taken a lot of adjusting but I think I'm holding my own as a dad. Sam and I will get along just fine. As soon as I break his radio and confiscate his mobile and ipad." Dr Grounds chuckle at Charles' attempt to lighten the mood. "I have no doubt that you're a good dad. You can tell a lot from a person's voice. But something must be missing if Sam feels that you're still under a dark cloud. How are you sleeping?" Sam's voice interrupts.

"Tell her how you don't sleep at night Dad." Charles' eyes flew to Sam's face in surprise.

"How do you know that?" Not bothering to hide the disbelief in his voice.

"I hear you walking around sometimes at night. You know how the floorboards creak and grown, like they're talking to each other when nobody else is around. You yell out in your sleep too. Who's Geraint by the way?" Charles ignored Sam's questions as he tries to figure out how to answer Dr Grounds'.

"Look its Christmas. It's true I haven't been sleeping well. I was a Captain in the Army until recently and I get nightmares. Memories of my tours and my life with Rebecca have been resurfacing lately that's all. Rebecca, my wife, loved this time of year. She did all she could to make it a truly magical time for Sam. It's just hard. The kids need a mother."

"Could it be that you need someone just as much as Sam does?" Dr Grounds asks. Charles doesn't answer. How could he when he didn't know the answer?

"What was it you loved about your wife Charles?" Charles let out a strained chuckle. Where did he start? "I don't know. When I first met Rebecca everything was so clear, I just knew. It's hard to describe really. Over the years I spent more time away on tour, we drifted apart and the spark just wasn't there anymore. I guess I preferred living out of a burgen more than I wanted a settled life. It wasn't until Rebecca got sick and I moved back to help her out that I rediscovered what it was that I loved about her in the first place. It wasn't just one thing. It was her ability to make me laugh, her little quirks that used to drive me insane like how when her nose began to twitch that meant that it was about to rain, how she'd dance and sing around the kitchen to Elton John, or how a touch of her hand on mine would send my heart soaring. It was just like… well. Magic," he finished in a whisper as he ran his hands through Sam's soft curls. Lost in his memories, Charles almost missed Dr Ground's question, "Do you think there's someone out they you could love as much, if not more than your wife?" Charles paused as his mind conjured up a picture of a pair of vivid green eyes and a cheeky smile.

"I don't know if you can get that lucky twice. But there was this one woman that I met recently that I felt I had a connection with."

"Oh where did you meet her?"

"Well that's the thing. I don't know who she is. I only met her briefly on a night out. I'm not even entirely sure if I have her correct name. There was just something about her…."

"What was her name and how did you meet her Charles?" Dr Grounds asked, her voice holding a slight tone of excitement at the latest development.

"Well it was on a night out speed dating. Most of the women I saw first were…well, not my cup of tea shall we say. I was about ready to give up the ghost when this woman comes and sits down at my table. Molly she said her name was." God why am I doing this? Charles asked himself as he reached out and pulled a throw over Sam's sleeping shoulders having moved him to the sofa after he'd fallen asleep. "What was it about this Molly that made her different from the other women you met that night? Why give her a chance?" Charles let out a breath as he replayed the events of that night over in his mind. What was it about the cheeky cockney that had gotten under his skin in such a short amount of time?

"I don't know. Contrary to what people think, I've never been that confident with the attention I get from women. It makes me uncomfortable and I never know how to react or what to say. She was just different though. Since Rebecca, I'd never even considered dating again until I met her. She was easy to talk to and I felt like she was actually interested in what I had to say rather than pretending so she could flirt her way into my trousers. She had a wicked sense of humour and a sharp tongue that made me engage my brain. It turned out she's an army medic and we talked for ages about Army life and our shared experiences on tour. I don't know how, but she had this refreshing way of looking at the world that made me start to believe that anything was possible if you believed it. I never thought I'd feel that again. She just had this look in her eyes when I was talking, a flash of something I couldn't quite place. Whatever it was, it made me think that she understood exactly how I felt; almost as if she'd experienced the same grief and heartache that I had. Everybody has been great, really supportive and understanding, but nobody really understands how I feel. I think she does. It sounds daft after knowing her for what five minutes? But she's made me think that I can move on and be happy again." Charles let out a breath when he finished his speech. For a few minutes he'd forgotten completely that he was talking live on the radio to thousands of service people across the world.

"Charles. You said that the kind of love you had for Rebecca doesn't come along twice. Well, what if you had the chance again with this young medic? Would you take it? You said you had her number. Have you thought about calling her to maybe meet for a drink, see how things go? Do you think you'd like to see her and get to know her better? See if there is a real spark there?" Charles rubbed his neck nervously as he felt Sam move closer to the phone as he rubbed his eyes. It seemed he'd woken up at some point during his impromptu monologue.

"Well you see that's where things get complicated. I had her number. She wrote it on my arm before I left. But that night I got quite plastered and ended up with a raging hangover the next day. I got into the shower, completely forgetting about the writing. I didn't notice until I spotted the last three digits. By then it was too late. I guess now I'll never know if we were destined for more or not."

"Thank you Charles. If you've just tuned in you've been listening to…well, lets just call him sleepless in Bath shall we. We'll be right back with the listener's response, your responses, to the things we've been discussing." Charles looked down at Sam in confusion as he moved the phone closer.

"What's she talking about?" Sam looked at Charles in disbelief, as if he'd just asked him who the current Queen of England was. "It's a talk show. This is the bit where the audience gets to call in and comment on what you just said."

"Oh," Charles muttered with a raised eyebrow. "Well this is really fun…and helpful," he muttered sarcastically. "About as fun as having my blisters checked over by the medic." Just as Sam was about to answer an excited voice came through the phone. "Hello? I just tuned in and I was wondering….could I get this guy's number? Or better yet a photo of him in his uniform? I do love a man in Khaki." Charles groaned as Sam hit his forehead in frustration.

"Samuel James, you are so dead. Oh and getting nothing but coal for Christmas," Charles growled quietly as Sam fought to stifle his giggles. Dr Grounds didn't have that problem, giving a light airy laugh as the caller rang off. "Well I'm afraid that's all we have time for. I'm Dr Grounds and you've been listening to Garrison FM. To all my listeners, have a great Christmas and keep safe wherever you are. To Sleepless in Bath, please call and let us know how you get on." Charles snorted as he muttered, "oh you can count on it Doc." Shaking his head he gestured towards the stairs, indicating to Sam that it was time for bed. He had an awful feeling that his quiet life was about to end. He could only hope he'd be able to enjoy Christmas before the inevitable storm arrived.

A/N: Thankyou so much for the lovely reviews, its nice to know so many of you are enjoying this. I'm sorry about the cliffhanger in the last chapter, but I thougt we she see how our favourite captain is holding up after his little misshap.i am enjoying throwing a few obsitcles in the way of our favourite couple but hopefully there paths will cross at somepoint. Please R&R, it means a lot.


	5. A brief encounter

**A Brief Encounter**

 **December 29th 2014**

"Have you seen this Molls?" Molly quirked an eyebrow at Jackie as she tore her eyes reluctantly from the latest research paper she'd been studying during her break. Gesturing for her to continue Jackie regarded the bulletin in front of her. "Apparently phone lines at Garrison FM were all tied up for nearly two hours after their pre-Christmas broadcast when a kid called the station phone-in asking for advice on how to find a new wife for his dad. Jesus! They had 1000 callers asking for this guys number. Poor sod!" Jackie lowered the newspaper and eyed Molly in disbelief as she sipped her tea.

"I heard that whist I was driving home from yours. This kid calls up the station and says he needs help finding his dad a new wife. I'm sat in the car in total disbelief at how this this snooty cow, a complete stranger mind, can stick her beak into someone else's business and drill this poor kid in front of the entire nation. Then the cheeky mare had the audacity to manipulate the kid into tricking the dad so he'd come to the phone. Oh but she did she stop there? Did she heck! She asked him if he wanted to talk about it. As if! I mean what sort of person does that?" Jackie eyed her friend curiously as Molly became more and more animated and worked up.

"What did he say?"

"He said no he bleedin' didn't want to talk about it. I was sat there in traffic cheering the radio caz he sounded like a guy who don't take no messing. All authoritative an' that. Makes sense seeing as he's ex- Army. Wouldn't surprise me if he were top brass mind, or a Rupert. He sounded like a bit of a Rupert, all posh an' that. It was weird. There was something, I don't know, familiar about his voice I guess. I could listen to him talk for hours. Shit that sounded a bit basic instinct didn't it? Anyway, then he did a complete one eighty and suddenly started talking about how much he loved his wife. Sleepless in Bath the doc called him. Something about him not being able to sleep caz of the memories and nightmares an' that. Poor bugger, I know just how he feels."

"So what did he say?"

"He started talking about the troubles they'd had and how they spilt up until they discovered she was sick. They spent time getting to know each other again and just when they got to the point that they realised they loved each other she died. I mean how sad is that? The next thing I know I'm crying buckets in the middle of a petrol station, just like when I watch them John Lewis adverts at Christmas. Bloody barmy I am."

"So then what? Did she try and set the poor bloke up live on air or something?" Jackie asked, leaning forward in anticipation. "I dunno do I. Some impatient twat couldn't keep his hair on behind me at the pumps so I didn't get to hear the rest. Apparently he met some bird on a night out but I've no idea who she was. Lucky cow." As Molly carried on talking, Jackie's eyes had returned to skim the rest of the article, trying to garner as much information as she could. As she neared the final paragraph her brow creased as if trying to put the pieces of a puzzle together before widening in shock as she regarded Molly. "Hey Molls, you know that bloke you met on that speed date before Christmas, what was his name again?" Molly raised an eyebrow at the unexpected question barely noticing the look of excitement on Jackie's face as she stuffed the report back into her bag.

"Charles I think. Why? What you doin' bringing him up for. He clearly weren't interested else he would have contacted me by now wouldn't of he," Molly grumbled as she drank the last of her tea.

"Molls listen I think he's….." Jackie was cut off as Molly cursed loudly and stood, checking her watch. "Shit Jacks I'm late for me briefing."

"But Molls Charles is…."

"Sorry Jacks I gotta run. I'll meet you at yours tomorrow night after work an we'll go to the New Years party all together yeah? You sure it's ok for me to crash?"

"Yeah of course Molls but…."

"Cheers Jacks. Bye." Jackie sighed as she watched her friend dash off, her mind running a mile a minute with all the unanswered questions. This Sleepless in Bath couldn't really be Molly's speed date. Could he?

 **New Years Eve 2014**

Molly sighed in irritation as she battled her way through the throng of people to the bar. She couldn't see Jackie anywhere. It was all well and good having an open bar but when your practically 5 ft nothing, it made getting served ten times harder. Especially when the blokes in front of you were huge. As she got jostled by some burley rugby player her eyes ran up his chest and she tiled her head back to give him a right bollocking and to remind him to look where he was going. Her eyes travelled up and up and up. Shittin' hell the bloke must be near 7ft. He gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry there. You heading to the bar? Come on then." With that he gently began tugging Molly forward. "Come on lads, make way. Let the little lady through." Molly couldn't help the chuckle that escaped as the crowd parted like the red sea as she followed the gentle giant to the bar. "Cheers mate!" As she waited her turn, her attention was caught by the conversation two women were having next to her.

"I mean it's crazy! This guy has had 2000 calls since the show aired asking for his number. He could be anybody. He could be a crack head, a psychopath, a junkie or a mass murderer." Molly raised an eyebrow as the woman's companion scoffed in disagreement.

"Don't be daft! He's ex- Army, a former Captain apparently."

"Exactly! He'll know exactly how to kill you and would be able to cover it up so nobody would notice."

"Come off it. He actually sounded nice. Bet he looks well fit in his uniform too. Just think all that muscle hidden under tight khaki. I bet he could show you a thing or two in bed…." Molly found herself nodded her head in agreement, and was just about to comment when it dawned on her that she wasn't actually a part of the conversation. She stood on tiptoe and scanned the crowds when a familiar profile caught her eye. "Jacks! Jackie, over here!" Molly waved her arms in Jackie and Brain's direction as they pushed their way to where Molly stood.

"Alright Molls. How come you haven't been served yet?" Brains asked as he lent down to kiss her cheek. "I only just got to the bar haven't I. It ain't been easy you know."

"Aww is little miss half pint feeling left out?" Brains joked as he ruffled her hair.

"Oi! Shut it you muppet. I can't help me size can I?" Brains laughed as he grabbed the tray of drinks and let them to where the rest of Two Section were waiting.

As soon as the round of hellos were completed she was being dragged on to the crowed dance floor by Jackie and a few other girls from their unit. For the first time since Christmas Molly found herself begin to relax as she let her mind and body go. Her sole focus was on the rhythm and beat of the music as she moved her body in time to the beat. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been out dancing with the girls. It felt nice to just be normal for a change. Things at home hadn't been easy at Christmas. Her family still struggling to understand her life choices. Her parents had been miffed that she hadn't come home after what had happened with Artan, completely ignoring the fact that Molly had carved a new life for herself yet again. She enjoyed her independence. Sure it was lonely at times, but returning home would feel like taking a step backwards. All the hard work, blood sweat and tears would have been for nothing.

Several hours later Molly and Jackie were making their way back to the table slightly tipsy and shoes in hand when a loud cheer rang out through the crowd that had gathered by their table. Molly and Jackie shared a look. "Uh oh. That sounded like trouble. So much for being off duty ay Molls." Jackie shook her head as they drew nearer to the table to find Brains, Fingers and Mansfield sat around the long table as they downed several shots in a row. Several lines of shots that ran the length of the table gave the two medics a fair idea of what the trouble was.

"Aww shit Jacks. Haven't these piss taking tossers learned their lesson yet with this stuff?" Molly stared in disapproval at the lads antics, her slight tipsy state suddenly dissolving as if her body sensed her medical skills might be needed at some point. Jackie could only shake her head as she reached for her phone and sent a quick text. "Clearly not. Oh hell look at the state of him, he can barely sit up, much less hold a glass." Brains was slumped against Mansfield on the edge of the bench. As Mansfield moved his arm Brains slumped sideways and feel to a heap on the floor, bringing the small table and glasses down with him.

"Shit!" The two women rushed forward to pull a giggling Brains to his feet, as he stared in wonder at the shards of glass sparkling at his feet. "Hey lads look! I've found me some diamonds." Molly slapped his hands away as he reached out to pick some up. "For fuck sake Brains it's glass you bell-end." With a sigh Molly helped Jackie steer Brains so he was sat on a stool as Kinders disappeared to find a dust pan and brush.

"Look at the state of you lot. What sort of idiots think it's a good idea to attempt the 50 shot challenge?" The other lads began sniggering as they to struggled to form coherent sentences.

"They're lucky they didn't kill themselves through alcohol poisoning," Molly muttered as Brains' head lolled forward to rest of Jackie's shoulder. Hearing a beep Jackie reached out and checked her phone. "Can you help me get him to the door. The Taxi is here. I swear I'm gunna kill him. I Won't even get my NY kiss at this rate." As the two start moving through the crowd Molly bumps into something solid, causing her to lose her balance slightly. "Sorry Mate!" she shouts, throwing a distracted look over her shoulder, only to do a double take as she stops in her tracks. The minor loss in concentration caused her to lose her grip on Brains who stumbled forward.

"Molls you ok?" Jackie eyed Molly in concern.

"Yeah I thought I saw…." Molly trailed off.

"Molls? What did you see?" Molly gave a shrug.

"It's probably nothing. Come on you huffalump lets get you to the taxi. I swear if you chuck up in it, you're forking out for the bill."

 **New Years Eve. Charles**

Charles growls in annoyance as he's jostled yet again from behind, causing his drink to spill down Kate's silk dress. His date for the night was a mutual friend of Beth and Ian's who worked at Headley Court helping to rehabilitate injured soldiers. There was nothing to dislike about her; she was funny, intelligent, pretty, passionate about her job and utterly charming. A combination that would have utterly terrified Charles if it wasn't for the fact that she seemed like a genuinely nice person. It didn't stop him from feeling completely out of his depth though. He felt like a teenager stuttering over his words as he tried to ask out the popular girl. He was starting to regret coming to this shindig.

He would have just stayed at home with Sam, ordered pizza and watched Jools Holland on the telly, if it weren't for Sam's obsession with finding him a date following the whole radio station disaster. Ever since Christmas, he had been inundated with letters and emails from desperate women convinced they were the ones who could heal his broken heart. Yeah right. Bet they just wanted to see him in his uniform more like. "Shit sorry" he mumbles distractedly as he looked down at Kates dress. The small grimace that she attempted to cover up with a strained smile told Charles that his suspicions were correct and the dress was indeed real silk and probably cost a small fortune. Way to go James. Scowling, Charles turned to give the perpetrator a piece of his mind when the words died in this throat. No it couldn't be could it?

"Charles?" Charles gave a start and looked at Beth who was eying him strangely before his distracted eyes returned to scanning the crowd. Soon enough, he saw a petite woman, with her back to him, pulling a drunk soldier who he vaguely recognised to his feet. Was it her? When he turned back, Ian was watching him with an eyebrow raised and Beth had disappeared, no doubt dragging Kate to the toilets to see if the dress could be salvaged. "It's her." Charles whispered quietly to himself.

"What?" Ian lent forward cupping his ear, the loud music drowning out what Charles had just said.

"It's her! Molly." Ian's eyes widened in realisation.

"What your speed dating medic?" At Charles' nod Ian gave a whoop of excitement. "Well what are you waiting for? Go and find her. If you're lucky you might get a snog at midnight, you lucky bastard."

"But what about…?" Charles nodded his head in the direction the two women had gone.

"Don't worry just go before you lose her. If nothing comes of it just come back. They're way too busy chatting about girlie stuff to notice anyway." Charles stood on his toes to scan over the sea of people and spotted the trio stagger through the crowd. Right get it together James. You can do this. When a leering soldier, obviously out of his tree, swatted the petite woman's bum she turned and growled when he blocked their path. The crowd seemed to be denser where Charles was stood and he could barely make out what was happening as he tried to dodge his way around them. "Touch me again and I'll break your arm Mate," She shouted over the music.

"Come on Darlin' you know you want me. Why fight it?" She sneered as she adjusted her hold on the drunk figure she was holding up as her friend looked on, watched the exchange with a hint of amusement. If this woman was Molly the acid tongued medic from that night then his bloke was in for a real treat. As a gap in the crowd opened up and Charles moved forward, she could be heard saying, "Just for clarity, if you were the last bloke on earth had a face and personality transplant, I'd still rather go without. Now move!" Pushing him aside she and her companion started for the exit just as a surge of people moved onto the dance floor and Charles almost lost sight of them.

He barely registering the DJ announcing that the New Year countdown was about to begin as he searched frantically over the sea of bodies. "10, 9, 8." Charles pushed his way through the crowd ignoring the shouts of protests as he pushed and shoved his way through the seemingly relentless throng of people. His feelings of frustration only increased as the crowds closed in around him and he lost sight of them in the crowd. "7, 6." Charles squeezes his way through the crowd and made is way round the perimeter of the room, he spotted the trio move towards the exit at the far end of the room. Swerving to avoid a waiter carrying a tray of champagne glasses, Charles finally made it to the door in time to see the three figures round a corner. He dashed down the corridor and turned the corner, only to nearly collide with Major Morley and his wife. Bloody brilliant. It would be someone he knew wouldn't it. "Sorry sir, Ma'am. I'm in a hurry. Please excuse me." Out of habit, he threw a clumsy salute and practically sprinted to the entrance. He exited the swing door in time to see a high heeled leg disappear inside the taxi as the door slammed and it began to pull away, but not before Charles got a brief glimpse at the woman's face through the window before she turned to look in the other direction. It was her.

"Shit!" Charles ran a hand through his hair in agitation as he watched the taxi disappear down the street. He had the sudden urge throw his hands up to the heavens and yell at Lady Luck. Surely she was taking the piss?

"Bossman?"

Charles' head jerked around and his anger gave way to surprise when he found Corporal Kinders sat on the steps with a sleeping Mansfield slumped against his shoulder eyeing him curiously. His bulk seemed to be the only think keeping Mansfield from face planting the icy floor. He couldn't help the smile that erupted at the sight. It seemed the lads hadn't changed much after all.

"It's just Charles now Kinders. I haven't been your boss in a long time. How are you? Enjoying the party I see?"

"Not so much. I never realised that belong designated driver also meant I was Babysitter to that rabble in there." Charles chuckles and rubbed the back of his neck as he gave a weary sigh. "Now you know how I felt." Kinders chuckled.

"It's been a while. How are things? I'll admit, you're the last person I expected to see here. What happened? Last I'd heard you'd resigned your commission."

"Yeah I did. I'm here with my old friend, Major Williams. We were at Sandhurst together and served alongside each other during our first tour to Afghan. He also happens to be engaged to my sister." Charles finished with a small grin.

"Ahh I see. What happened? Did they leave without you? Cheeky buggers."

"No I thought I saw someone I knew that's all but she left before I could catch up with her."

"Ohhh hoping for a New Years kiss ay?" Charles gave a bark of laugher as he joined Kinders on the steps. "Well if I was it isn't likely to happen now is it? She just left." Kinders eyed Charles with interest.

"Shame. You never know Boss, if you're destined to be with her I'm sure you'll meet her again." Charles snorted.

"I didn't peg you as the type to believe in destiny and fate Kinders."

"Well you gotta believe in something haven't you? How else do you reckon a bunch of feckless idiots like us all survived out in Afghan?"

"Not all of you though," Charles whispered softly as he gave a sigh. The alcohol suddenly catching up to him, making him feel weary.

"I know. It still hasn't sunk in yet you know. That we lost him. We all thought we'd made it. It's funny really. Did you know Smurf got shot at whilst out on patrol?" Charles shook his head and listened with interest. "You mean he'd already survived getting shot?" Charles looked at Kinders in disbelief as he nodded. "Yeah got saved by our medic. She was drafted in as our replacement after Compton broke his leg. Come to think of it, it was just after you were replaced as our CO as well. The lads from the other section loved us after that. They thought we were bad luck."

"Was it her first tour then?"

"Yeah. She's as hard as nails though. Apparently she was a med student before she signed up though you wouldn't have thought it when she first arrived. The boss was worried she wouldn't make the cut but she proved him and all of us wrong. She turned out to be the nuts as a medic. She really proved herself. She even got awarded a MC for saving Smurf's arse when he got shot by an insurgent. That was before…" Kinders trailed off as Charles swallowed.

"I'm sorry about Smurf. I wish I could have been there but….." Charles trailed off quietly.

"That's alright. Word is we weren't the only ones going through a rough time. I'm sorry for your loss Boss."

"Thanks." Kinders clasped his shoulder.

"Well I better get this muppet back inside. It was good to see you Charles. Don't be a stranger." Charles nodded as he watched Kinders haul Mansfield to his feet. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped as he watched them go, Mansfield softly humming as he swayed back and forth. Oh he will be sure to regret that tomorrow morning. Rather than follow them he remained sat on the steps as he listened to the sounds of the night. Something about his conversation with Kinders was bothering him. Something to do with the medic maybe? He knew it was highly unlikely that he had met her if she was newly qualified, having left the section before she arrived. There was just something about her story that sounded familiar. It was as if he'd heard it somewhere before. But where?

A/N: They had an encounter...sort of. They were so so close. Opps!

So sorry for the delay with this chapter. I'd taken a bit of a break from writing and it took me a while to get back into the swingof things. Thank you for those who have left reviews asking for updates and leaving your thoughts they really do inspire us writers to keep going.


	6. Jigsaw Falling into Place

**Jigsaw Falling Into Place**

 **New Years Day: Bath**

"Ehh stop it!" Charles groaned as he twisted his body to burrow his face deeper into the sofa cushion, pulling the throw further up over his shoulders as he tried to escape the fingers that were persistently flicking him right between his eyes. He knew that tactic well. It was one Beth used to employ to piss him off when they were kids. "Beth Bugger off! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" Knowing it was no use he gave a long suffering sigh as he struggled into a sitting position.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Beth explained as she proceeded to whack him over the head with a rolled up newspaper. "OW! Beth what the fuck I wrong with you? How did you get in anyway?" Charles grouched as he reluctantly made room for her on the settee. "I used the spare key," Beth said smugly as she curled up next to him, letting her eyes run over his rumpled appearance. "Beth that was supposed to be for emergencies!"

"This is an emergency. What happened last night? One minute you were there chatting happily to Kate and the next you'd disappeared. We had no idea where you went. You aren't going to find someone new if you keep running away from every female that comes into your path big brother."

"Yes alright mother! Give it a rest will you." Charles sighed as he ran a weary hand down his face. It was only then that Beth stopped to take in Charles' appearance. "Heavy night last night was it?" She asked derisively with a raised eyebrow. "Not particularly, I didn't sleep well last night, that's all." Beth eyed him with concern, "Are you still having trouble sleeping? I thought that was all sorted?"

"It was I just…every now and again I still get nightmares of Afghan. Not to mention, I've been dreaming of Rebecca. Lately they've been getting worse that's all." Beth sighed as she linked her arm round his, resting her chin on his forearm. "Why didn't you day anything?" Charles gave a light shrug, "I thought I could handle it. It wasn't until Sam told me he heard me most nights that I realised how bad it had gotten. As for last night I thought i'd spotted an old friend in the crowd but I lost them. By that point I was already outside and it was past midnight so I decided to head home. I'm sorry, I didn't realised you'd be worried."

"Oh so this friend of yours," Beth started using inverted commas' "she wouldn't happen to be the same one you were talking about live on the radio at Christmas would it?" Beth said raising an eyebrow in Charles' direction as he groaned. "God does everyone know about that? I'm going to kill Sam."

"Hey! You leave my precious nephew alone. He was only trying to help."

"Help? Just how exactly is phoning the army radio station asking for advice on how to find me a new WIFE being helpful?"

"It's clear he was worried about you. Anybody listening to you could detect that. But just remember it was **your** choice to share all of that history with Rebecca and Molly with the nation not Sam's. You could have just told the woman to bugger off. But you didn't. You chose to spill your guts live on radio."

"Ehh don't remind me." Charles buried his head in his hands, his shoulders slumped in defeat. Beth smirked, "Aww come on big brother it wasn't that bad. Women love a man who isn't afraid to express his feelings." Beth stretched out on the settee, letting her feet rest across his lap. "So go on then, how many have you had?" Charles looked up in confusion.

"How many what?"

"How many letters or emails have you received so far? Loads I bet! Women do love the idea of a man in uniform." Charles gestured in the direction of the dining room table that was stacked high with letters and printed emails as Beth got up to take a closer look. "Sam insists on printing them all out though God knows why. Apparently the radio needed our number so he could get on the air and the idiot gave out our address when they called and asked for it. What sort of idiot have I raised? Did nothing we taught him about talking to strangers sink in? I've a good mind to ring the school and complain that they aren't teaching kids enough about online safety." Beth burst out laughing but quickly disguised it as a cough seeing the stern look Charles sent her. She knew that look well. That was his Captain face. "Sorry I wasn't laughing at that honestly. I just saw these and couldn't help myself." Beth gestured to the piles of underwear and various headsets that sat on top the table.

"I hope they're clean." The look Beth received in return left in in no doubt that her big brother did not find her humour funny at this time. "AWW come on it was a joke. So any of these lovely ladies take your fancy? Think you might get in on the You've Got Mail action? Find yourself a pen pal?"

"No!" Charles looked mortified and scowled at the amount of enjoyment his sister seemed to be getting out of this.

"Ok ok, I've finished winding you up I swear. But seriously. Do you think there was a chance Molly the medic heard you on the radio, realised that you aren't actually a complete knob head for not phoning her and make the first move my emailing you herself? It is 2015 after all, not 1915."

"I dunno Beth, I really don't. I just.. she seemed different. Like she'd experienced loss and pain f her own and would understand how lonely and out to see I feel after your whole world has been flipped in its head. If I'm honest I hope so. I really, truly hope so."

"Well you always said that life was about luck. You never know, maybe your Lady Luck will take pity on your sorry arse and throw you a bone and your medic will get in touch after all. All you need is a little bit of faith and patience big brother. Faith and patience. It'll come together in the end, you'll see."

 **New Years Day: Molly**

"You'll never guess who I bumped into last night?"

The members of Two Section, along with Brains, Jackie and Molly, all looked up as Kinders spoke. Most of the lads were sprawled on the floor of the living room in various degrees of hungover. They were munching on bacon sarnies and gulping down steaming mugs of sugary tea in a bit to chase away the cobwebs of the night before. Poor Brains was sporting several cuts thanks to his dance with glass the night before. Jackie and Molly had taken great delight in banging around the kitchen making as much noise as possible whilst they cooked breakfast.

"Dunno, the Easter Bunny? …. Prince Harry?" Brains' voice was muffled as he lay his head on the table trying to ignore the killer headache. Maybe giving up alcohol wasn't such a bad resolution after all. Molly scoffed, less than impressed at his suggestion. "Don't be a dick! As if the Royal Ginge would lower himself to spend New Years with the likes of us when he could be off livin' the high life." The group laughed as Brains rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Molly. Molly only laughed and sent him a good natured wink. Dangles looked at Kinders expectedly. "So go on then, who was it?"

"Do you remember Captain James?" Kinders asked noticing the lads eyes light up in excitement.

"The Bossman? How is he? I thought he'd gotten out?" Dangles asked in interest. Kinders nodded.

"Yeah he had. He was there with a friend of his. Poor bloke didn't look like he was having the best night when I bumped into him. He said he wanted to catch up with an old friend but unfortunately she got into the taxi before he could catch her."

"Lucky cow whoever she is, Captain James was well fit. She's won the lottery with that one I can tell you," Jackie muttered with a smirk. Molly only shook her head at her friend's antics. "What? Just you wait, you'd have said exactly the same thing if you'd seen him Molls. The man was a walking Adonis in Khaki. God that ass!" Jackie looked almost dreamy and it took a loud cough from Brains, along with a pointed look before she came back to earth. "Sorry," She muttered sheepishly, reaching across to give Brains a reassuring kiss on the cheek.

"It sounded to me like he saw her as a bit more than a friend, if you get what I mean." Kinders sent a knowing look in Molly and Jackie's direction. Molly was the first to pick up on the strange look. "What you looking at us like that for? It ain't our fault that the poor sod couldn't get laid by his girlfriend is it?" Molly knew her sharp resort was bordering on the defensive. What did it matter to her anyway? She'd never even met the guy.

"I never said she was his girlfriend did I? But now that you mention it, it was kind of your fault. Well Brain's really." The group all shared looks of confusion before turning back to Kinders, who was eying Molly with Cheshire Cat grin on his face.

"Ay, how'd you work that one out mate?" Molly's brow creased in agitation as her brain tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together, she didn't like the smug look that Kinders was sending her way. Not one bit.

"'Did you know that being the designated sober babysitter, who gets stuck sitting outside freezing his gonads off whilst he waits for his mate to sober up, provides you with an awful lot of time to people watch? No? Well let me tell you, it does and boy did I see something interesting."

"Oh yeah? What was that then?" Brains asked.

"Me an Mansfield were outside for a good five minutes watching people coming and going before Charles rushed outside." Kinders was cut off by Mansfied who looked a tad confused.

"Hang on who's Charles? I thought we was talking about the Bossman?" Kinders rolled his eyes before answering. "Charles is the Bossman, you bell-end. He said I should call him by his given name seeing as he wasn't in the army anymore."

"Yeah so? What's your point?" Molly interrupted impatiently as she tried to steer the conversation back onto the right path. "Sooooo Little Miss Medic. The only people to get into a waiting taxi in that time were you, Jackie and Brains." Kinders paused as he let his words sink in. "Now seeing as Jackie is in a perfectly happy relationship with Brains here, that leaves you as the person the Bossman was seeking seeing as we know he don't swing Brains' way. So tell us Molls, how exactly do you know our illusive former Captain Charles James?" The expression Molly shot Kinders was one that clearly indicated that she thought he'd gone completely off at the deep end. "Are you off your rocker Kinders? I ain't never met this bloke in me life. Weren't he the one who left the platoon just before I got posted to you lot? Not to mention the fact that he left the army not long after, how could I have known him?" It was then that Brains chipped in, leaving Molly's question unanswered.

" 'Ear, Did you ever find out why he left so sudden like, all anybody told us was that there was a family emergency."

"Yeah, he found out his wife got cancer. Well she was his ex-wife then. They separated a few years back. When she got sick they decided to give it another go but she died not long after. Charles was devastated and top brass didn't think he was in the right head space to be sent into a war zone so they replaced him. Turns out he'd decided he wanted to be around to give their son a more stable and settled life so he resigned his commission."

"How the hell do you know all this?" Brains asked, the other lads looking at Kinders in interest.

"Ahh turns out Charles is really close with Major Williams, I served with him on my first tour just before he changed to a desk based role. He filled me in n what happened when I caught up with him not long after. The right time never came up to mention it after that. It's not exactly the sort of thing you gossip over whilst your having your scoff is it? Besides, it wasn't any of my business." Molly looked pensive as she sipped her tea.

"Poor bloke, I know how he feels. It must be hard raising a kid alone." She muttered quietly. The room's occupants regarded Molly with sad eyes, knowing all too well how much their friend had in common with their one time Captain. "That still don't explain why the Boss would want to see our Molls. You sure you haven't been out on the pull an' got with the poor bloke whist you were drunk? Mansfield joked in an attempt to lighten the mood. His response only got an eye roll from Molly and a cushion in the face. "Don't be a twat. You know full well I've only been out once since I've been back I can remember every bloody detail of that night thank you very much. Though I wish I didn't believe me. Maybe it would have gone better if I was trollied." The rest of the group joined in with the laugher, completely missing the perplexed look that suddenly flashed across Jackie's face.

"Aww Molls, don't judge the entire male species on a few drunk muppets you met speed dating will you." Mansfield muttered "We aren't all that bad," He added seeing Molly's dubious look.

"No I know that. Good job I know you lot, else my opinion of the male species would be akin to somethin' I find on the bottom of me shoe. Ay Jacks you ok? You've gone quiet, what is it?" Jackie, who had been staring thoughtfully out of the window, turned back to Molly before reaching over and pointing to the old newspaper on the table. Molly looked down in confusion as she took in the article. "Sleepless in Bath," Jackie muttered quietly, pointing to the page.

"What's that phone in got to do with anything?" The lads looked back and forth between the exchanges, as if they were watching a final at Wimbledon.

"You said you'd missed the end of the phone in yeah, the bit when that guy Charles was talking about how he met someone?" Jackie looked expectantly at Molly.

"Yeah I already told you, some twat was waiting at the pump so I had to go pay." Molly nodded in confirmation her eyes searching Jackie's as she waited for her to fill in the blanks. "Well you missed the best bit." This time, Molly's wasn't the only expectant look Jackie received. Jackie had the attention of the whole room and she was in no danger of losing it. "Just after you left that Doctor Grounds asked Charles if he was interested in anybody. He replied that he'd felt a connection with a woman he'd me whilst on a night out."

"Yeah so? Loads of people meet someone when on a night out, it's how you and Brains met. What's that got to do with me?" Kinders suddenly sat forward as another piece of the puzzle fell into place, as he looked to Jackie for confirmation. Catching the slight nod from Jackie, he grinned in triumph as his suspicions were confirmed. "What you missed was him telling the entire Army that he'd felt a connection with an army medic called Molly he'd met whilst on a _speed date_. How was it he described her? Oh yeah, a medic and former med student with a wicked sense of humour and a sharp tongue. I tried to tell you yesterday but you ran off before I could get a word in edge ways." Molly stared at her friend in shock, unsure of what to say.

"What you on about? Tell me what?" Molly's heart was beginning to race as she looked at the article in Jackie's hand. Words and phrases jumped out at her but her mind was too muddled to make any sense of them. She thought back to the day she'd heard the radio broadcast in her car. Hadn't she felt a connection to the guy whilst she listened to him speak? As if she'd known exactly how he felt? She'd had a vague feeling that his voice sounded familiar, but could it have been the same Charles? If he was interested in her then why the hell hadn't he called? She given him her bleedin' number for goodness sakes.

"Ahh but the devil is in the details dear Molly. You told me that you thought you saw a hint of sadness in Charles' eyes, like he understood how you felt and could read you like a book. Guilt you called it. Clearly, Charles knows exactly how you felt after losing Artan because he'd gone through the exact same thing with his wife. You felt guilty about not doing more to save Artan, even though we know there was NOTHING you could have done, he clearly feels guilty about not having enough time to put things to right with his wife. It was obvious that he hasn't dated much since, if at all, which would explain why he was so uncomfortable around you. A guy that good looking should have no problem talking rings around other women if he chose to yet it was you he decided to open up to." Molly still looked slightly unsure as her friend finished her speech. Jackie, knowing she was on the ropes, went in for the kill, intent on joining up the last few dots.

"Here's the kicker though. You said you'd written his number on your arm right?" At Molly's hesitant albeit hopeful nod, Jackie carried on, "You were pissed that he never rang you. But the thing is he _wanted_ to but he wasn't _able_ to. He couldn't ring you because he got absolutely wasted after he left you. He got in the shower hung over the next morning but it wasn't until he saw some of the digits that he remembered it was there. By that time it was too late. Don't you see?" The air was thick with anticipation and so silent you could hear a pin drop until Jackie whispered quietly,

"Sleepless in Bath is the same posh boy Rupert you met when you were speed dating. Your Charles is Sleepless in Bath." Kinders reached out to squeeze Molly's hand, her shell shocked face turning to meet his gaze as she tried to take everything in.

"The Bossman must have recognised you last night in the crowd. Clearly he tried to catch you but you three had gotten into the taxi and driven away before he could reach you. You didn't see his face Molls when we talked afterwards. He looked so disappointed. We were talking about Smurf and your role in saving his life. I'd mentioned the barebones of your backstory and he had this look on his face as if he'd heard the story before. Clearly he had. From you. Sleepless in Seattle is speed dating Charles. Sleepless in Bath is Captain Charles James, the same ex-Captain who trained with Two Section before your first tour. The pieces all fit Molls. Which means you're her. You're the girl Sleepless in Bath is looking for. The question is, what do you do now?" Molly shook her head.

"I have no fucking idea."

A/N: I'm so sorry its taken so long. I knew i'd gotten to the point when some of the threads were starting to come together and pieces of the puzzle would we worked out by others, I just didnt know exactly how the big reveal would go unitl I sat down today. Somehow the words came and things clicked into place, thus the update. Now that we have the big reveal out of the way, we get to see what Molly's next move will be.

Thank you for all the kind reviews and prompts for updates they really do giev me the kick up the butt i need to get motivated sometimes.

Pleae R&R as always, they're great to hear what you think.


	7. Words get in the way

Words Get in the Way

 **Molly**

Molly sighed for what felt like the thousandth time as she tore the piece of paper from her notebook, screwing it into a ball before throwing it across the room at her tv screen where it hit Carey Grant square on his forehead before it fell to join the others as she let out an annoyed huff. Letting her head drop into her hands, Molly questioned yet again why she was even considering doing this as the doubts began to creep in. Who's to say Charles was still even interested after all this time. A guy as gorgeous as that didn't stay single forever pining away for a girl he spend an awkward 20 minutes with. He probably only had to look at a girl he was interested in before they were falling over themselves to drop their knickers. What did she think was going to happen? They'd arrange to meet at the top of some high rise building, fall into each other's arms and live happily ever after like the characters from An Affair to Remember or Sleepless in Seattle? Get real Dawes!

Letting out a groan, Molly rubbed her head wearily as she pressed pause on the DVD player before picking up her pen again to try and compose her letter. "Dawes you have got to stop watching An Affair to Remember. Charles isn't going to drop everything and what? Meet you on top of the Shard for tea and conversation? You live in completely separate cities, several hours apart. What are you even thinking? Molly was so caught up in her task that she failed to notice she had an audience, or that she had in fact been muttering her inner monologue aloud until she heard an amused voice from the doorway. "Molls what are you doing?" Jackie asked, smirking as she watched Molly jump and clutch her chest in fright. "Jesus Jacks! Are you trying to give me a Julius?" Molly grumbled as she stood up to shake the dis-guarded balls of paper onto the floor. "To be fair. I did knock. What are you doing anyway?"

"I thought I'd you know, maybe try to get in touch with Charles. Try an explain myself an that. That's if I can figure out where to send me letter mind." Jackie's eyebrow quirked up in interest. "Aw I wouldn't worry about that, Kinders has Captain James' address all ready for you. He's been waiting patiently for you to ask for it."

"What you mean you Muppets knew I would want to get in touch?"

"Obviously Molls. We've been placing bets to see how long it took you to cave. I bet that you'd write to him within a month. Mansfield was convinced you'd call into the station and reveal yourself eventually, though he was giving you another few weeks to build yourself up to it. Dangles was all ready to stage in intervention and accidently orchestrate a meeting between you both in Bath, though God knows how he was going to do it. Something about you posing as a journalist who is writing an article about the effects of bereavement on soldier's families or something. "

"What were they gunna do if I chickened out?" Molly asked curiously, trying to ignore the warm feeling she got knowing she had people who actually cared about her wellbeing. It had been a long time since anybody had worked so hard to ensure she was happy.

"Well Mansfield and Fingers had a plan to get you completely trollied before encouraging you to ring in to the radio station to give yourself up live on air," Jackie smirked as she spotted the look of alarm that was slowly creeping across her friends face. "Christ who do they think I am, some sort of criminal on the lamb?" Jackie just shrugged as she perched on the edge of the sofa, eyes sparkling as she watched Molly's fingers twitch as she held her pen. "So go on then, what have you written so far? Confessed your undying love for the God in Khaki yet? Gushed at how you want to marry him and have lots of babies?" Molly threw a ball of paper at Jackie's head, which she ducked with a wicked cackle.

"Jacks! You make me sound like some kind of bunny boiler. I'm trying to get to know him better, to stop myself wondering what if, not send him running screaming onto the next plane out to Afghan for fuck sakes. Maybe this is why I'm finding it so hard. How do I explain who I am and why I'm writing without sounding like all the other desperate women who have done the same thing since the broadcast?" sensing her friend's rising panic, Jackie touched her shoulder gently as she looked at the pad perched on Molly's lap.

"Molly just breathe. You can do this. What have you written so far?" Molly took a deep breath, her hands shaking slightly, she handed it over for Jackie to read.

Dear Sleepless and Son.

I'm not usually the type of person to do this sort of thing. Us Cockneys are hard as nails and don't usually go around writing letters to a complete stranger, confessing how they ended up in tears whilst driving home for Christmas after listening to them pour their heart out live on air. That just ain't me. I ain't soft. But I did so I thought you should know. I bet you've probably received hundreds of lovely letters from listeners by now, offering you words of sympathy, weird gifts and expressing how they would love the chance to meet you to offer you a shoulder to cry on. That or they just want the chance to see you in your uniform. You'd be surprised what it does for some women. I bet you are sat reading this wishing everyone would just leave you alone. You've probably promised yourself that the minute you receive another letter from a right nutter it's high time you set up some sort of restraining order after you put this and the others in the bin. Please don't. At least not until you've read what I have to say. Then by all means, if you're not interested, you can block your emails, nail the post box shut or move to a remote rock in the middle of the ocean to escape all this unwanted attention and forget this ever happened. I know if I were in your shoes I'd be cursing myself for answering the phone.

Saying that, how do you even go about setting up a restraining order against unwanted mail? Is it possible? Sorry, I'm rambling. I tend to do that when I'm nervous. I bet you think that none of these women (Or men- you never know) can possibly understand what it is you've gone through or understand what you're feeling. I s'pose I'm writing to let you know that I actually do know how you feel, understand exactly what you are going through and I felt that you should know that you aren't alone. I'll be honest with you. I very nearly didn't write to you but changed my mind at the last minute. After all what have I got to lose?

I guess I should start by telling you a bit about myself. Like you, I'm also in the Army and have served in Afghan on two tours as a combat medic. I was a med student for a while but my path changed unexpectedly and her I am enjoying the life of a squaddie. I must admit, I love what I do. Having never been out of the country before, I was amazing at what a beautiful country Afghan is, how interesting the people and the culture is, at least when the country isn't being torn to shreds by bloody war and that. It's hard though isn't it, only being allowed to fix the small little cogs of a wheel when you can clearly see that the bigger cogs are where the problems are. How do you solve that? I just want to jump in and sort it all out. But I guess I have to trust those higher up to do the right thing. Are you sleeping any better? I know you mentioned you had flashbacks. I don't miss those at all. The way they are triggered by normal everyday things, leaving you feeling all over the shop; not knowing if you are coming or going. Have you tried Lavender oil? That can help, or listening to whale music. It sounds weird but it does work, I promise.

The same goes for loosing someone we love. As an Army medic and ex med student, I wish I can say that all you have to do is put a plaster over the wound or sew it up and wait for the scars to heal and the pain will magically go away, but it doesn't work like that. You just have to work through it. The pain of losing someone you love doesn't ever go away, not when it feels like the other half of yourself has been torn away and your left wandering around feeling like a piece of you is forever missing. It changes you in ways you never imagined. Both good and bad. I know that from experience. Grief can be painful, messy and heart-breaking, but it does get easier. And when you do feel ready, it is ok to want to find someone new. You shouldn't be afraid to let someone in. As me Nan says, when you find a good 'un, don't let them go. It doesn't mean that you are betraying the love you shared with your wife or that you should feel guilty for wanting to move forward with your life. Nobody can take away your memories or the milestones you had together, but it's alright to want to make new memories, to write the next chapter of a new book when the time is right for all of you.

Someone once told me that life is down to Lady Luck and chance. Where you are born, who you meet and fall in love with, it's all chance. You seem the type of person to understand that. I never believed in luck or chance until recently. It seems Lady Luck as seen fit to interfere in my life as of late. The fact that the one time I actually agree to go on a date I meet an interesting man whilst speed dating, feel an instant connection with him, I break the rules by writing my number on his arm and have them not call me the next day because he apparently lost your number in the shower, is proof of that. Honestly, I reckon this Lady Luck has a twisted sense of humour. How can she not have? Then weeks later, when I'd given up all hope of finding this "Charles" she decides to throw the very same man in my path again at an Army New Years party. It was only later that I found out he recognised me in a crowd, chased after me only to narrowly miss crossing my path thanks to the ill-timed arrival of a taxi. I mean how is that playing fair? It even turns out we both have friends in common the entire time and they all know each other. I guess the fact that everybody knows everybody in the Army does have its advantages.

What I'm trying to say is, rather badly, is that if this Molly, your speed dating medic, did eventually put the pieces of the puzzle together (With a lot of help from her meddling Army friends) find the courage to write you a really bad letter trying to explain herself, would you respond? Would you perhaps agree to her crazy idea to meet her at the top of the Shard the next time she was on leave? Sorry forget that last bit. I've watched Sleepless in Seattle one too many times today. Unless you want to, meet me that is, then by all means please let me know.

I hope to hear from you soon,

Molly Dawes.

Jackie put the letter down and stared at Molly, without saying a word. Molly bit her lip as she watched her friend anxiously. "I'm being daft ain't I? Of course I am. That ain't a letter. It's just me rambling about a load of bollocks. I can't send that." With a shake of her head Molly tugged it out of Jackie's hands and tucked it back into her note pad before throwing it onto the table. "Maybe I should just forget all about it."

"Molls….." Molly shook her head interrupting Jackie again.

"No I know what you're going to say. I definitely need a check-up from the neck up. Maybe I'll email instead. I mean, who sends letters anymore anyway? This is 2014 not 1914." Jackie reached out and gripped her wrist causing Molly to stop and finally look at her friend. "What are you so afraid of Molls?" Molly froze, her eyes refusing to meet Jackie's probing gaze. The seconds ticked by as she tried to work out what it was she was afraid of. Just as she was about to answer a shrill beeping shattered the silence making both women jump. It took them a second to recognise Molly's phone beeping. With a groan she reached for it.

"It's the hospital, they need extra staff. Looks like i'm working the graveyard shift again. I'll see you in the morning yeah." Molly pulled away.

"Molls?"

"Jacks it's fine honestly. We'll talk later yeah." With that Molly grabbed her bag and keys and made for the door, the slam of the letterbox cutting off any response Jackie was about to make. Turning to stare at the abandoned notebook, her hands on her hips, Jackie had to mentally shake herself to stop her reaching for the letter. "Don't get involved." Feeling the itch in her fingers Jackie sank into the sofa and sat on her hands to stop herself from picking it up. "Don't even think about it. You aren't going to send that letter behind your friends back. She'll kill you." Jackie turned away for a split second before her intense gaze fell once more onto the notebook. "Oh screw it! If Lady Luck won't interfere and help these two along, somebody needs to." She muttered to herself as she got up and pulled the letter from the book, folding it up carefully and placing it inside an envelope from the nearby desk. Reaching into her pocket she pressed speed dial and tucked the phone under her chin as she waited for it to connect. "Eggie, It's Jackie. Listen I need your help with something…"

A/N: So sorry for the wait with this one. I really struggled to figure out the kind of letter Molly would write and make it sound like her at the same time. I'm not entirely happy with it but I wanted to post something. Thanks to all those lovely reviewers who have been kind enough to ask about updates, you've given me the encouragement to get back to writing this fic. Please R&R let me know what you think.


	8. How do you dream

**How Do You Dream**

 **Charles: Bath**

Charles jerked upright in bed, his heart pounding like a drum against his rib case as he stared frantically around the dim room, his shaking hands reaching automatically to his side for the phantom riffle he knew wasn't there. Forcing deep gulps of air into his lungs, Charles staggered uneasily to his feet as he fought his way out from under the blankets keeping him immobile. Opening his bedroom door silently, Charles tilted his head to the side as he listened intently for several minutes as he tried to identify what it was that had torn him so violently and unexpectedly from his dreamless sleep. Hearing nothing unusual, Charles ran a weary hand along his day old stubble as he silently berated his tired body for jumping into fight mode over every unexpected noise and creak he heard. Just as he was about to shut the door he heart a soft whimper followed by a series of desperate shouts coming from the direction of Sam's room.

"Mum! Mum! Where are you? Come back! MUM!" Heart hammering in his chest, Charles sprinted down the hall stopping just in time to prevent himself crashing headfirst into the door frame. As he straightened up his face fell and his heart shattered as he took in Sam thrashing body, his pyjamas soaked in sweat as he tried desperately to untangle himself from his duvet cocoon. "Shush Scamp, it's ok. I'm here. Stay with me Sam, I'm right here." Charles gathered his trembling son to his chest and rocked him gently from side to side until Sam slowly got himself under control and his desperate sobs quietened to soft whimpers. Charles brushed Sam's damp curls away from his forehead as his breathing slowly returned to normal. Sam's death grip on Charles' neck hadn't loosened. Somehow his entire body was wound around Charles' long limbs like a cobra squeezing him tightly as if to reassure himself that Charles was still there and real in his arms. "What was that all about Scamp?" Sam didn't speak for few minutes, his gaze fixed resolutely on Charles' chest until he gently nudged his chin up so his eyes were level with his fathers. Seeing only love, concern and reassurance in his eyes Sam slowly began to talk.

"I dreamt you and Mum were out in Afghan. A bad man you were trying to capture at a checkpoint had shot you and you were led on a bridge bleeding out. There was lots of noise. Guns firing and people were shouting and screaming all around us. Mum was stood over you but she didn't try to help stop the bleeding. You kept telling her you were sorry but she just kept smiling down at you telling you everything was going to be alright. I was yelling for you to stay with me, telling you that we'd help get you out but Mum didn't do anything. She just stood there. The next thing I know, she'd turned and started to walk away from us. I yelled at her to come back but she wouldn't. She started to fade away the further away she got. She'd almost disappeared when I heard a loud bang like another gun shot. That's when I woke up. She left us Dad. Why did Mum have to leave?" Charles' heart nearly broke as Sam's body was once again wracked with desperate sobs.

"It's ok Scamp. It was just a dream. I'm right here. You're safe with me. I'm not going anywhere I promise." Charles whispered those words into the crook of Sam's neck over and over like a mantra to himself as he felt Sam quieten. "What shall we do?" Your mum used to sing to you when you had bad dreams."

"Don't go breaking my heart."

"That's right. She used to sing it to you all the time because it was the only song she knew all the words to. Not to mention, it was the only song that would keep you calm, though that might have something to do with how your mother used to play it constantly when you were in her tummy. I half expected you to pop out wearing star shaped glasses, flairs and platform heels." Charles grinned when he saw that that had caused Sam to break out into a smile. It didn't last long thought before he stared at him with big curious eyes.

"What happens to someone after they die?" Sam's words were spoken so softly Charles almost missed them. With a sigh, he stretched himself out on Sam's bed as his son shifted until he was sprawled on top his chest. "I don't know Scamp." Sam paused for a second before asking his next question.

"Do you believe in heaven?" Charles was silent for a minute as his panic mind tried to grapple with how to explain such a complex idea to his young son. "If I'm being honest, I never believed in in when I was in the army. I tried not to think too much about all those people who lost their lives whilst fighting for their country. In some ways it was easier to keep my mind focused and alert on the fact that it was my job to make sure everyone else made it home in one piece. You don't have time to dwell on those friends you lost. But now…after losing your Mum, I honestly don't know what I believe in anymore." Charles grew silent, the only sounds were Sam's heart beating steadily under his hand.

"Sometimes I dream about your mum though. I see flickers of images of things we used to do, places we've been, things we've done. All the important milestones we had with you. Like old home movies playing in my head as I sleep. Sometimes she speaks. We talk about you a lot."

"So dreams are a kind of afterlife to right?" Charles gave a soft laugh as he ruffled Sam's hair with a brief nod making Sam giggle before his face took on an expression that made him look as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. "I'm scared I'm starting to forget her Dad." Charles ran his fingers through Sam's curls as he began speaking quietly, as if whispering secrets that nobody else was aloud to hear. "Your mum could never eat grapes without taking the skin off them first. She started it when you began eating solid foods when you were little. She'd sit there and spend ages peeling off the skin of each one, eat the middle bit then eat the skin at the end. I used to tease her about it all the time but she never changed her ways. It was one of the quirky things I loved about her."

"I love you Dad."

"I love you to Sam." Charles held Sam close and began to sing Don't Go Breaking My Heart softly into Sam's ear until he felt his breathing finally even out indicating that his singing had lulled him back to sleep. Even then, for some unknown reason, Charles kept singing despite the fact that he was the only one who could hear.

 **Molly: Aldershot**

Molly was curled up on the sofa underneath a blanket as her tired eyes watched the silent images from An Affair to Remember flicker across the screen in front of her. Without realising it, her hand had strayed to her throat where she unconsciously twirled her engagement ring back and forth along the chain around her neck as she tried to concentrate on the letter in front of her. Somehow her monthly letters from Qaseem always managed to brighten her spirits as he told her stories about the world she'd left behind. No matter how bad things got, she couldn't help but admire Qaseem's ability to see the good in everything around him, as well as his unwavering faith and belief that everything will turn out alright in the end, even if it looked like it had gone to shit.

She's learnt a great deal from the gentle, wise university lecturer during her time in Afghan. He'd come to understand her in a way that none of the other adults in her life ever had. It was as if he'd somehow sensed that she was a little bit broken amd was trying to put on a front to the rest of the world. He alone recognised the burning fire within her shattered soul, could see the fierce need to better herself, to prove that she could do anything she set her mind to. In his own gentle way he's helped her re-discover herself as she tried to piece herself back together. Qaseem had been her shoulder to cry on when she'd found herself opening up and sharing her history with Artan. He'd supported her and helped her as she took the first tentative steps towards sorting out the chaos in her nut by sharing his own sad story with her. unknowingly Qaseem had helped Molly realise that there were people out there who were suffering far worse than she had and still found the strength within themselves to pick themselves up and keep going, even if it was the last thing they wanted to do. She'd vowed there and then that she would do all she could to try and move on and be deserving of the second chance Lady Luck had given her.

As she read the last few lines of his letter, Molly couldn't help but chuckle at her friend's enthusiasm to hear more about her encounters with Sleepless in Seattle. She was almost sorry she'd told Qaseem about her brief foray into speed dating and the drama that had unfolded since. He'd joked that her life had more twists and turns than a storyline from one of her beloved soap operas and he couldn't wait to hear what happened the next time he was able to tune into the army radio station. Molly seriously regretted introducing him to Garrison FM as a way to feed his love of British music and Army humour. Molly had been dismayed to learn that much like Jackie and the boys, Qaseem was all for Molly writing to her one time date to see if he would respond. After all he argued, what did Molly have to lose? Life was to short. Hadn't she promised to start living it? If Molly wanted something why shouldn't she just go for it? Besides, Qaseem had reasoned, even if it did end badly, it wasn't as if Molly was likely to bump into him again unless she did something about it was it?

"Damn it Qaseem, why are you always right?" Molly blew out an irritating breath as she stood up, rummaging through a stack of paper work as she looked for her notebook she'd abandoned a few days earlier. Molly was so engrossed in her task, she didn't hear Brains and Jackie come into the living room eyeing her as if she was a woman possessed. "Molls, love, why are you on a rampage at 2.30am? What are you looking for? Molly ignored Brains as she started tossing cushions off the sofa.

"Oi, Molls!" Brains gripped her shoulders as she moved past him, stopping her in her tracks. "What are you looking for?"

"That letter I wrote to Charles. Qaseem and you lot were right, maybe I should send it. I thought I'd slipped it into my lecture notes but I can't seem to find it. Neither of you accidently threw it out did you?" Both Brains and Jackie sent each other a panicked look that didn't go unnoticed by Molly. "Guys, what's going on?" Brains gave Jackie a subtle shove and in return she sighed and pulled Molly down to sit next to her on the sofa. "Ok. Please don't be mad." Molly's posture immediately straightened at that as she turned suspicious eyes onto her friend. "Why would I be mad Jacks? What have you numpties gone and done now?" Jackie nervously tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Well after your little melt down the night you read your letter, I knew you'd chicken out and talk yourself out of sending it, so I called Eggie and asked him to get in touch with that Major bloke who knows Charles. I then may or may not have accidently, on purpose, send him a letter explaining who you were and asked him to deliver your letter on to Charles." Jackie finished her speech in a rush, staring at Molly who was stood silently, as she tried to gauge her reaction.

"So let me get this straight. You got Kinders to phone up one of his contacts, fed him some sob story about how you knew someone who wanted to get in touch with his mate after going on a date with him once. You basically painted me as some sort of desperate stalker. Have I got this right?" Seeing that they were about to jump into dangerous waters, Brains jumped to his girlfriend's defence. "It wasn't like that Molls. Honest. Look, Captain James did want to see you again. He practically chased you down at New Years remember? Not to mention, we know he was intending to call you after your date anyway. Isn't this a much easier way of seeing how things go. Unless you'd rather phone the station and reveal yourself live on air? Look, just post the letter, see what happens. At least you tried right? If not you can move on. That way you won't look back and think what if? Besides, doesn't it give you a little bit of satisfaction to know that the entire base walk past you everyday without realising that it's you they're jealous of? It's kinda cool." Molly pondered his words for a few seconds. Bloody Brains. Why did he have to have...well brains.

"Ok fine, let him send the letter but if this blows up in my face, I'm blaming you."

"Atta girl, Dawesy. Besides, when you think about it, it's like a script right out of a rom- com. THey always have happy endings don't they? What could possibly go wrong?"

A/N: waves sheepishly. So sorry for the wait. real life has been pretty insane lately and writing was put on the back burner for a while. Fear not, Easter holidays are hear so hopefully i should have more time to write. I did start writing the end chapter so this will definitely get finished. This chapter is a bit of a filler i'm afraid but don't hesitate to let know what you think.


	9. The Forces of Radio have Dropped a Viper

**The Forces of Radio have Dropped a Viper into Two Section**

 **Charles - Bath**

Major Ian Williams whistled cheerfully to himself as he made his way to the front door of the James family home. Just as he was about to raise his hand to knock, the heavy door was thrown open wide to reveal the exasperated and somewhat frustrated face of Charles whose expression gave way to relief for a split second before his brow creased into that all too familiar stern look. Knowing instinctively that his friend was not in the best of moods Ian wisely chose to stay quiet.

"Thanks for doing this," Charles sighed as he moved to let Ian past. "Though I have to warn you he's in a foul mood. He's pissed that I won't read the latest letter that has arrived thanks to that bloody stupid radio show. She's probably a complete fruit loop anyhow. He's currently sulking in his room. It's like I've gained a stroppy teenager in the space of twenty hour hours. Feel free to make him stay there." As he trailed off they heard the sound of pounding feet as a disgruntled Sam stomped down the stars and a curly mop appeared over the banister. "The radio station is not stupid and she's not a fruit loop." Sam grumbled. "Her name's Molly. Molly Dawes and she's a medic and….." Charles sighed and looked at his watch nervously as he cut across his son. "Look Sam I don't need this right now alright. God I'm nervous. Do I look alright? Is my fly done up?" Ian gave him the once over before smirking at his nervous friend.

"You scrub up fine and you know it. Just relax and be yourself. Though if you end up going anywhere that does karaoke steer clear of the Elton John covers yeah, don't want to scare her away right off the bat." Ian sniggered as Charles gave him the finger when Sam's back was turned.

"You're such a massive Cockwomble." Ian threw his head back and laughed heartily.

"Maybe, but you love anyway." Chuckling to himself Charles grabbed his keys and made for the door.

"Right I'm off, see you later"

"But Dad!"

"I have to go. I'm late." Sam trailed after Charles waving the letter in his face as he watched his dad leave the house. In a desperate attempt to stop him Sam yells out "wait!" as he chases Charles out into the crescent. "Dad wait! You need to listen to this. This letters a good one. Molly was a med student and now she's a medic in the army. She's been to Afghanistan. Twice. It's a sign from Lady Luck I'm telling you." Charles stopped and sighed in annoyance at Sam's ability to see the good in everybody. Oh who was he kidding? He only wished his son could remain that innocence forever. Squatted down until he was eye level with Sam, Charles spoke softly, "Just because she was in the army doesn't mean we're made for each other ok."

"Why not?" Knowing his son wasn't about to give up Charles dug out his phone from his pocket and scrolled through until he found google maps and pointed at the screen with his finger. "Look we're here in Bath and there's London all the way up here. As a medic she's constantly on the move from base to base. We don't know where she is, or even if she's in the country. She could be anywhere in the world if she's on tour. Even if she was in London it's still miles away. Case closed." Charles' voice had an air of finality to it.

"But Dad what if she is in London? We could write and ask her to meet us at the Shard when we go and see the Poppies at the Tower next month. It's perfect."

"Oh well in that case it's perfect, lets do it." Sam, who had missed the sarcasm in his dad's last comment, perked up hopefully. "Now I'm really late so I have to go if I'm to make a good impression. Look I know you're excited about this letter but I need to figure this out on my own ok. Who knows Maybe Lady Luck isn't on my side this time and things might not work out with Kate. But that won't stop me from trying. I have to try. I want to try. Ok?" When Sam nodded silently Charles gently pushed Sam back towards the front door where Ian was stood waiting. Together they watched Charles walk away. Sam's shoulders were slumped in defeat, Molly's letter crumbled in his clenched fist as his final whispered words became lost in the wind. "But Lady Luck is on your side. Molly's the girl from your speed date. You have to meet her." Sam remained still until he felt a gentle pressure on his shoulder. Looking up he saw the concerned gaze of his uncle. "I think you and I need to have a little chat Scamp. There are some things you need to know." With that Ian winked at a confused looking Sam as he steered him back into the house and out of the cold.

 **Bath- Sam**

Several weeks later, Sam was sat at the top of the stairs in his pyjamas peering over the banister trying to eves drop on his date and Kate's conversation This was their fifth date and Sam had been forced to endure an awkward dinner with them both before he was banished upstairs to bed so they could have some "adult time" Yeah right. Sam wasn't stupid. He knew that meant. All he had to do now was figure out how to stop it. As he peeked through the banister again he strained to hear what they were saying. "Oh I bet you had all the female squaddies throwing themselves at you." Kate simpers as her eyes roving seductively over Charles' form, missing the subtle cues that indicated how uncomfortable he found the topic. "I mean a strong handsome man like you strutting around base barking orders with your combats and headset. Who could resist?" Sam didn't hear his dad's response but whatever he said must have been funny as Kate dissolved into giggles. Her head was tilted in his direction and she was batting her eyelashes at him as she ran a manicured nail along his arm. Sam's eyes narrowed as her face drew closer and closer to his dad's face, gaze flicking between his eyes and his lips. Sam drew back horrified. Right that's it. This stops right here, right now. It's time to call in the cavalry. He dashes into his dad's room, picks up the phone and begins to dial.

 **Aldershot- Molly**

Molly groaned as she was ripped from her sleep by the sounds of the telephone. She'd had a long day on the parade ground doing drills and her monthly 5k time trial. Knocking 5 seconds off her personal best, not to mention a late night guard duty had left her exhausted when she finally crawled into her pit. Groggily she fumbled for her mobile. "'ello?" She mumbled as she buried herself in her quilt. "Molls? Turn on your radio. Garrison FM. NOW!"

"Jackie? What is it?" Molly stared down at her phone in confusion, the flashing icon indicating that Jackie wasn't the only one desperate to speak to her.

"Quick! Charles' kid is on. You have to listen to this." With a sigh, Molly stumbles bleary eyed out of bed pulling on a dressing gown as she made her way into the kitchen flicking on the radio followed by the kettle. Sinking into a chair she tucked the phone under her chin as she turned up the volume on the radio to hear the panicked sound of Sam through the airwaves.

"This is a disaster. I know I wanted to help him find a wife but he's got the wrong one." Sam's voice became frantic. "What on earth is goin' on Jacks?" Molly muttered down the phone. It was Brains who answered, having been conference called in.

"Shhhh Molls, just listen, it'll become clear in a minute."

"Yeah darlin' you aren't gunna want to miss this, there's going to be fireworks," sniggered Mansfield. With a sigh Molly stirred her tea, her eyebrow rising when the crisp, clipped tone of Dr Grounds tried to sooth Sam. "Shouldn't your dad be the one to decide whether she is right or wrong Sam?"

"Oh please, please don't make me sick. He's obviously fragged. He isn't sane enough to judge anything. She's only after him for one thing. She's an army groupie." Sam's voice lowered to a whisper. "My dad's been captured by a army groupie!" Molly could hear the sniggers from the lads on the other line.

"Shut it you muppets, I can't hear," Jackie hissed down the line as Dr Grounds calming voice spoke yet again. "Oh god, this is serious. He's kissing her neck…eww now he's pulling down her strap and going for the zip. He's going for the zip. What do I do?"

"Do something Sam," Molly mumbled, her response drowned out as Jackie and the lads started yelling over each other as if they were arguing over a football match. "Do something kid…..make a loud noise, tell her to do one…..anything!" Fingers yelled out excitedly, getting caught up with all the excitement.

"Now Sam you can't interfere here. It's obvious your dad likes this woman."

"No he doesn't and yes I can." Molly and Two Section held their breath waiting to see what Sam would do next. Just before he had hung up they heard a shrill, ear splitting scream that made them all jump.

 **Bath- Charles.**

"Jesus Christ on a bike Sam, don't you ever do that to me again." Sam looked up innocently at his dad and Kate who had both sprinted frantically up the stairs at hearing Sam's scream. Charles's stood leaning against the banister a hand on his chest in an attempt to slow his racing heart.

"Sorry I heard a noise under my bed. I took a peak and thought I saw a mouse." Sam hid a grin when he caught Kate's horrified look as she took a barely there step away from his door.

"A mouse?" Charles asked uncertainly as he raised a sceptical eyebrow at Kate.

"You can mock all you want but once there's one in the house we'll be infested in no time."

"So was there one?" Kate asked, failing to hide a gulp of fear. Sam throws her a sideways glance and shrugs his shoulders. "Nope!" he says casually, rocking back and forth on his heels as he popped the p. "I must have dreamt it." Charles stared suspiciously down at his son and his laissez- fair attitude.

"Care to explain why you are up so late scamp?"

"I was thirsty," He muttered innocently. Charles sighed before gesturing with his head towards Sam's bedroom. "Sorry Kate, why don't you go back downstairs and pour some wine? I won't be long." Placing his hand on Sam's shoulder he steered him towards his room. Had he been paying attention he would have seen his son turn back and shoot such a ferocious glare back at her it left her thankful that the phrase "if looks could kill" was just a saying.

A/N: So sorry for the delay, real life and the olympics kind of got in the way. Hope you enjoy the latest chapter. Thank you for all of those who continue to review and ask about the next chapter.


	10. Hello Goodbye

**Hello Goodbye**

 **Bath**

As Ian drives along Gay Street he checks his mirror before indicating to turn left onto the Circus. As he crawls along Brock Street his attention is caught by Beth's voice from the passenger seat. "Isn't that Sam walking down the street?" Ian slows down and the two watch as a familiar figure hurries down the street towards a post box. "What is he doing Ian?" Biting his lip in thought having a fair idea of what he was up to, he carefully pulls alongside the curb and winds down the window just as Sam pulls a letter from his pocket and drops it quickly through the slot as if it might burn him. "He did it," Ian whispers quietly, missing the curious look his fiancé gives him.

"Did what? Ian what's going on? What has Sam done?" Ian grinned knowingly back at her as he started to wind down the window.

"He found her Beth. He found Charles' speed date. Her name's Molly and she was the medic who sent that letter Charles refused to read before he went out with Kate. Sam got really upset so we decided to try and play matchmaker. We wrote back to try and arrange a meeting" Beth's eyes widened.

"You're joking? Why the hell didn't you tell me this before? I wouldn't have pushed him to ask out Kate had I known we'd find Molly. Shit….what are we going to do? Charles is going to kill me."

"Don't worry. We might not be in trouble yet sweetheart. Who's to say she'll even reply?" Beth deflated slightly, but the crease between her eyebrows remained as Ian yelled through the window in his best Army voice.

"Samuel James just what do you think you are you doing out here by yourself? You know you're not aloud out of the crescent alone." Sam jumps and glances around wildly. When he spots his aunt and uncle he lets out he breath he had been holding as he scrambles into the car. "Did you post it Scamp?" Sam nods enthusiastically form the back seat.

"Yup. Now all we need to do is wait for her reply. Oh and possibly get rid of Kate. Easy peasey." Beth shakes her head in amusement as they pull up in front of the house. Glancing up at the door, her amusement evaporates when she sees her big brother stood on the doorstep, legs apart, arms crossed and a harsh glare on his features. Ian whistles quietly when he sees his friend's expression. "Somebody's in troubleeeee." As the three exited the car and walked slowly up the path Beth felt like she was completing the walk of shame in front of a stern parent. Charles' pissed expression didn't waver when his eyes fell on Sam. With a flick of his head he barked one single word. "Inside." The three of them walked through the doorway and into the living room where they watched nervously as Charles passed angrily back and forth across the carpet as he tried to gather his thoughts and get his anger under control. Finally, he looked up, his eyes boring into those of his son's as he began to speak.

"Did you call that damn radio station again?" Charles asked.

"No," Sam fired back almost immediately, his chin coming up to meet his dad in the eye.

"Need to think about that answer again Samuel? Everyone in work heard you. I've had colleagues calling me up all day. Do you know how embarrassing that is? You know I've been thinking about getting back in."

"I only called for a second," Sam argued.

"Oh but that was long enough for you to call Kate an Army groupie."

"At least it was a short sentence."

"This isn't funny Sam. Thank God Kate didn't hear you. What has she ever done to you to be treated with such disrespect? I thought I'd raised you better." Sam's head dropped and his bottom lip began to wobble.

"But Dad she's all wrong for you. I keep telling you, you need to meet Molly but you just won't listen."

"Sam you don't know that. The whole point of dating is to try people on to see if they fit. It's a bit like clothes shopping. Sometimes something doesn't fit so you take it back and try something else so to see what fits better. Nobody fits perfectly. There isn't necessarily one perfect person out there for everyone. It's an adjustment."

"But why can't you make an adjustment for Molly?"

"It's hard to make an adjustment for someone i've barely met once," Charles groaned in frustration.

"Twice," Sam mumbled. Charles glanced down at Sam in confusion.

"What?"

"I said twice. You've met Molly more than once. She's the same army medic you met on your speed date and it was her you saw at New Years. She's lost someone and is sad just like you so she'll understand all bout mum caz she's been through it to. She's perfect which is why we wrote to her and asked her to meet us. You'd know all of this if you'd bother to read her letter and listened to me. You never listen to me anymore." Sam's voice rose into a shout before he stomped up the stairs and slamming his door so hard it made the three adults wince. Charles yelled up the stairs. "You can slam and bang all you want young man but you're to stay in your room the rest of the day. I don't want to see your face down here until I say so. End of story." The door opened and Sam's voices yelled,

"Fine by me," Before his door slammed again. Turning to Kate and Ian with a bewildered expression as he asked,

"Does someone want to tell me what the fuck has been going on?"

 _ **London**_

Molly stood in front of the wrought iron gates, her feet remaining glued to the pavement, unable to move. Each attempted step felt as though she was wading through treacle in full army kit. Anywhere else and she was probably in danger of looking suspicious. Taking a deep breath and giving herself a mental shake, she pushed open the gate, the rusty hinges screaming in protest as she slipped through the open gap. Molly walked briskly past the rows of weathered headstones, faded and tired like the soldiers of war; their names and dates disappear into obscurity the older they become.

Coming to a stop next to a small headstone under a willow tree, its branches bent over as if it to was weeping tears of sorrow. Kneeing down, Molly began pulling up the dead weeds and blades of grass that had grown over the stone until a name and date became visible. Artan Lucca died 20th December 2010. As she placed a single rose on the grave she began to speak in a hushed, awkward tone. "Hey you it's me. I know it's been a while I just… I didn't see the point really, for a long time. If I'm being totally honest, I was angry at you for leavin' me and I didn't want to come visit you caz I didn't know what to say. But now, well, things have been happenin' lately and I didn't know who to talk to. I figured you'd be as good a listener as any. Probably better actually, least I know I ain't gunna get interrupted like." Molly broke off with a chuckle, ignoring the lone tear that was making its way slowly down her cold cheek. Absently pulling out clumps of grass before letting them flutter through her fingers to be carried away with the wind.

"The thing is…I think I'm going crazy. Like I'm finally properly fragged. When we were together, I used to think that you were the only person on the planet for me; like we were somehow fated. Then I lost you and it felt like my whole world had been ripped right out from under me. Nothing made sense without you. It felt like all the colour had bled out of the world and I was destined to see the world in black and white. Life felt pointless. Things got a bit dark after that. I didn't care about anything for a while. Then the army came along. I don't know where I'd be now if I hadn't joined up. I've finally found a purpose again. Just like with med school. I know you're probably disappointed with me for not carrying on but I couldn't. I felt like I'd failed you. I did all I could and it still wasn't enough. I wasn't ready to go through that again so I did what I promised you I'd never do. I gave up. And for that I'm sorry." Looking up Molly gave a quiet nod to an elderly couple walking past with their dog.

"See the thing is…..I sort of met someone. I don't even know him but I'm having all of these feelings about a man I've met once for about 20 minutes whilst speed dating. He's a widower and an ex-army captain who lives in Bath. A right posh Rupert by the sounds of him. Not to mention he has a seven year old son who is the sweetest. I know, I know it sounds mad. He's probably way out of my league. He lives in Bath and probably drives a Range Rover for fuck sakes but I don't want to spend my life wondering what might have happened if I don't do anything. I owe myself this chance right? I have to try?" Reaching into the pocket of her waterproof jacket, Molly pulled out a crumpled letter, the pages almost flat with over-reading and waved it in front of the grave.

"Do you believe in luck?" She asked absently. "I didn't think I did. Then things started happening an now I ain't so sure. If anything I thought Lady Luck had upped and buggered off when Charles didn't ring. Only it turns out he lost my number like and then his son goes and rings up the bloody army radio station and asks them to help his dad find a new wife. I even wrote to the bugger and told him who I was like. And now he's actually replied asking to meet me. Apparently he and Sam are going up to London to see the sights an they want to know if I'd meet them on top of the Shard. The Shard? What is this some sort of romantic comedy? If I do go what's gunna happen? Our eyes will meet across the gallery and we'll fall in love at first sight?" Molly scoffed. "Tell me what to do. Should I meet him? what will happen? Life isn't a perfect fairy tale. Not for me. I don't do perfect." Molly paused and sat back on her heels, letting her gaze wander around the graveyard until her green eyes fell on a lonely middle-aged woman stood sombrely over a grave, her face etched with the grief and pain of looking a loved one mixed with something else Molly knew all to well. Loneliness. Taking a moment to observe the woman Molly smiled softly as she turned back towards the stone. "I'm gunna do it. If i've learnt anything in the last few years is that life is way too short to worry about what ifs and maybes. If I have the slightest chance of happiness with this guy I need to be brave and grab it with both hands. I can't keep burying my head in the sand. I need to start living my life. I don't want to be that woman over their grieving over a life half live."

Smiling, Molly let out a shout of laughter, her chest easing as the months of tension and worry finally left her body. "I've got nothing to lose. If it doesn't work out at least I can say I tried. Right?" Molly looked down at the stone and placed a kiss on her fingers for laid them gently on top of the stone. "Thank you for listening," She whispered as her fingers twirled her ring back and forth along the chain. "I'm glad I finally did this. I think I needed to do this to get some closure you know. A part if me will always love you but its time I moved on. I love you." With one last look, Molly stood up and began walking away, her shoulders and back straightening as her army training kicked in. She felt lighter somehow. "Come on Dawesy. You can do this. Time to be brave."

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews and the kind words. Things are starting to come together for these two finally.


	11. Stay focused, stay alert, stay alive

Stay focused, Stay alert, Stay Alive

 **Bath-**

 **8** **th** **February 2015**

Charles, slumping tiredly into the warn sofa and reaches for his whisky glass, his face consorts into a grimace as the liquid burns its way down his throat. "I take it from the raised voices followed by the loud slam of the door that it didn't go well?" An amused yet quiet voice asks from the doorway. Charles doesn't answer right away. His eyes remain fixed on the flames dancing in the log burner, the crackle and hiss of the wood the only sounds in the room as he tries to gather his thoughts. "No it didn't," He muttered wearily. Looking over at his sister, he doesn't miss the way her eyes widen as she notices the crimson hand print just beginning to fade from his cheek. "Ouch!"

"Indeed." Beth slides onto the other end of the sofa and drapes her feet across her brother's lap. She sits and waits patiently, knowing Charles will talk when he's good and ready. "She found my correspondences to Molly, notably the most recent addition." Seeing the crease beginning to form in his sister's brow, Charles went on to explain. "You know, the one you and my son wrote on my behalf, agreeing to a meeting with Molly when we go to London at the weekend." Beth winces in sympathy. "Oh. What happened?"

"Lets just say Kate didn't take too kindly to finding out about the 'other woman' in my life. I tried to do the right thing and explain everything but I think I may have just made things worse. Not that I blame Kate for her reaction. This whole sorry mess is my own fault; I let things go too far. I know that now. I shouldn't have lead Kate on if there was even the slightest possibility that I had feelings for someone else. It wasn't fair to either of us."

"I'm sorry for that truly. But you can't help how you feel Charles. Even Kate will understand that, once she's calmed down." Charles chuckled bitterly as he took another sip of the drink in his hand. "That's just it Beth, I don't know how I feel. I haven't know what to feel, or what to do for nearly two years. Then BAM!" Beth jumps slightly as Charles claps his hands together loudly before he carries on with his tirade. "Then Molly's letter arrives, completely out of the blue, and she somehow manages to sum up and put into words everything I've been unable to say since we lost Rebecca. I never could pin point what it was about her that drew me to her that night. But now I think I know. It feels like she's the missing piece of the puzzle. That's why I felt so relaxed and at ease in her company. I didn't feel like I had to put on an act or play a role: I wasn't Captain James who had to be the responsible and moral compass of his platoon, I wasn't the husband and father who had to stay strong whilst keeping his family together nor was I the grieving widower trying to figure out how to put the pieces of his broken world back together for the sake of his son. For the first time in a long time, I was able to just be Charles James the guy. It felt nice. I did try with Kate. Honest. But the magic just wasn't there. I think I chose her because I knew she was the easy, safe choice. God when did I become such a dick."

Beth reached over and tucked herself against Charles' side, her arm wrapping around his as she hugged it to her chest as she rested her head against his shoulder. "Why didn't you ever tell me any of that?" She asked softly, her voice cracking at the end. "You aren't a dick. You just made a few bad choices that's all. It makes you human Charles. You shouldn't be walking around with the weight of the world on your shoulders alone. If that's how you truly feel about Molly then why didn't you write to her? Why leave it for us to go all cloak and dagger and arrange the meeting for you?" Charles just shrugs as he stretched himself out fully on the couch. "I know I'm a monumental fuck up. You don't need to rub it in. Also don't think I've forgotten the hand you've played in this." The two of them were content to sit in silence and watch the shadows in the room lengthen as the embers of the fire get lower and lower. "You know," Beth whispered sleepily as she pulls the throw from the sofa so it covers the two of them. "It sounds to me like you and Molly have a lot in common, despite your backgrounds. Even if things don't work out and you find you aren't compatible in a romantic sense, you might gain a new friend. Who knows, the pair of you might be able to help each other to heal and move on. Maybe this is what you both need to help you get closer. But you won't know if you're too scared to try. Time to put on your big boy khaki's and man up soldier. If you really want Molly then you need to go get her before she decides your aren't worth her time and meets someone else." Charles hums sleepily as he reaches up and gives a half-hearted salute.

"Yes Boss, right away Boss."

 **Bank Station London**

 **12** **th** **February 2015 2.35pm**

Having to deal with the stifling, oppressive heat of the London Underground, particularly when wearing multiple layers to keep out the frigid February chill, was doing little to improve Charles's temper. Not only was he sweating and overly hot, but he was constantly being bumped and jostled as he seemed to be fighting against the current of commuters flowing through Bank Station. Charles disliked the London underground at the best of times but add to it being half term week, as well as the high volume of crowds travelling to see the Poppies at the Tower, thanks to Tower Hill station being closed, Charles found that the even temper he was so famed for was rapidly waning.

Sam on the other hand, despite having an early start, was still bouncing off the walls with excitement. He was walking a few paces ahead of them, his trusty tube map clutched in his hands as he traced a finger over his pre-planned route one more time. Not that he needed to. Sam had their route planned to a T. He knew exactly how many stops there would be, when to change trains and which station they needed to get off at before they reached their planned destination. Charles cast him a weary glance as Sam strayed nearer to the edge of the platform, his protective instincts kicking in when a sudden surge of passengers entered the platform and he lost sight of Sam in the crowd. "Sam!" Charles' heart constricted painfully in his chest when Sam didn't look up; his voice drowned out by the whoosh of the wind and the high pitched screech of the car's brakes as it came around the corner. Feeling the panic rise as the doors opened, Charles felt Beth and Ian at his back as he pushed his way forcefully through the crown, trying desperately to reach Sam, who, unaware that his family weren't behind him, has stepped into the car.

Charles reached out and grasped desperately for the strap of Sam's backpack. Just as his fingers hooked around the material and he gave a tug, someone knocked into him from behind. Charles stumbled slightly, but that was all it took for him to lose his grip on the bag. He turned in time to see Sam take a step forward just as the doors to the car hissed shut. "Sam!" Charles yells as he bangs frantically on the side of the car, looking around for anything that will help him get the doors open. His head snaps up and all he can see is Sam stood frozen by the window, his little face a picture of panic as the train begins to move. Charles makes frantic gestures with his arms trying to convey to Sam that he needs to get off at the next stop. The last thing he sees before the train rushes past is Sam's nod and a thumbs up sign.

"Shit, Shit!" Charles paced frantically back and forth along the platform, only pausing when Beth grabbed his arm. "Calm down Charles." Charles yanked his arm out of his sister's grip.

"Calm down? How can I bloody well calm down when my son is out there lost and alone in one of the biggest and busiest cities in the world?" Ian's grip was firm and steady on Charles' shoulder, his voice soothing as he tried to reason with Charles. "Charles, pull yourself together. Sam's a smart kid. He's been studying the underground maps for weeks in preparation for this trip, just like you taught him remember? Stay focused, stay alert and all that. You taught him well. If we hurry we'll arrive only a few minutes after him. He's on the Northern Line heading south right? What's the next stop on Sam's itinerary?" Charles' eyes widened as he frantically traced the board in front of him. "Northern line heading south. The next stop is…. London Bridge. Shit! He's heading for the Shard."

 **Bank Station 2.36 pm**

Molly sighed as she impatiently checked her watch. She hoped the boys wouldn't be too mad that she was running late. She knew she should have just gone with them to see the Poppies instead of visiting her parents; that had been a complete waste of her time. She didn't know why she still bothered, they'd never change. Cracking the spine open on her book, Molly soon lost herself in the familiar verse. She was so engrossed in her book that she hardly took any notice of her surroundings, familiar as she was with the hustle and bustle that came with the daily commute across inner London. It wasn't until she heard a quiet muttering beside her that her ears began to perk up. "And every evening at sun-down I ask a blessing on the town, for whether we last the night or no I'm sure is always touch-and-go." She hardly noticed as she to found herself whispering the final line aloud. "We are not wholly bad or good who live our lives under Milk Wood." Molly looked up in surprise as she met the wide-eyed, tear steaked face of the cutest kid she'd ever seen. The little bleeder couldn't be no older than seven or eight. "Bit young for Dylan Thomas ain't you mate?" she asked cheerfully, noticing how wearily he regarded her. The boy only shrugged in response, his eyes focusing on the tube map above his head. "He's one of my Dad's favourites, he used to read it to me all the time."

"Used to?" Molly frowned when she noticed the sad, quiet tone his voice took.

"Yeah he doesn't read it aloud so much no more. I think it makes him sad." Molly's heart melted as she looked at the young boy sat in front of her, his faced creased into an expression to sad for someone so young.

"Speakin' of which, where are your parents? Ain't you a bit young to be hopping on and off the tube by yourself?" Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat his eyes suddenly finding his scuffed trainer extremely interesting. When he did speak, his voice was so quiet that Molly had to lean forward to hear him over the thunderous rush of the train. "My mums dead and I lost my Dad at the tube station. We're trying to get him a new wife only he doesn't know that yet. The door shut before he, Aunty Beth and Uncle Ian could get in the car. I hope I'm not in trouble. He told me to stay close but I got so excited I forgot. He looked really mad when I pulled away. I didn't mean for it to happen, honest." Molly's heart melted as she saw him begin to well up.

"Nah, don't worry mate. If anything, I reckon he's more scared about you getting lost in this big city by yourself and not knowing how to find you." The lad seemed to consider Molly's words before his face brightened. As Molly noticed the cheeky sparkle return to his deep brown eyes, Molly couldn't help but feel as if his eyes were familiar, as though she had come across him somewhere before.

"It's ok though. I know where I'm going. My Dad was a captain in the army just like you and taught me all about how to navigate using signs and maps and stuff. I've been looking at the underground map for weeks. I know I need to get off at the next stop for London Bridge if I want to get to the Shard." Molly stared at him impressed.

"Ain't you a smart little cookie? How did you know I was in the army anyhow?"

"Well you are carrying a burgen," he muttered simply as he gestured to the rucksack at her feet. "Plus, your cap badge gave you away." Molly watched in amusement as he lent over and carefully traced over the insignia on her pack. "See there's the serpent, the wreath and the crown with the rod of Asclepius through the middle. Not to mention, the motto "In Arduis Fidelis." Dad says it means faithful in anni….ad.. adversary. It's the insignia for the Royal Army medical Corps which means you're a medic right?" Molly chuckled at the kid's hopeful yet prideful expression.

"Well you sure know your regiments I'll give you that. Yeah you're right mate. I'm a medic in the RAMC." Molly grinned as she held out her hand. "Private Molly Dawes at your service, pleased to meet you." Sam's eyes widened as he scrambled to his knees excitedly, his eyes assessing Molly from top to toe, making her slightly uncomfortable. There was something about the way he was looking at her, a spark of recognition had brightened his expression as soon as her name left her lips, almost as if she was somehow familiar to him. Taking her hand and shaking it vigorously, Sam threw her a mock salute as he introduced himself, grinning widely.

"Sam James. You've no idea how pleased I am to see you Molly Dawes." Molly did a double take when the little boy spoke his name. Her brain suddenly kicked in and her mouth dropped open as the last piece of the puzzle finally fell into place and it registered who she was talking to.

"Hello Sam….. I think you might be looking for me."

A/N: So hello dear readers. This update has been a long time coming, I know and I'm really sorry about that. I hit a wall with this quite a while ago and decided to take a bit of a break from it. Thankfully, after reading your lovely reviews and giving it another read, inspiration hit resulting in this chapter. There aren't many chapter left. Hold on tight, we're nearly there! Please R and R.


	12. Home before dark

**Home Before Dark Part 1**

 **Bank Station 2.40pm**

If you ask any parent their worst fear the chances are that it will, in all likelihood, centre around their inability to protect or shelter their child from harm. As Charles stood waiting for the hands on his watch to tick down those precious six minutes it takes to travel from Bank station to London Bridge, his mind spins frantically from one horrifying scenario to the other. What if Sam doesn't get off at the next stop? What if someone takes him before he gets there? What if he somehow falls onto the tracks? What if he isn't at the Shard when they get there? What if he hasn't really been communicating with Molly at all but someone else entirely? The images play over and over in his head; a series of harrowing what ifs and maybes stuck on repeat like the scratchy needle of a vinyl record at the end of its cycle.

"He'll be there Charles, don't worry. Sam's a smart kid, he knows what he's doing." Charles tilted his head in an attempt to hear Beth's reassuring voice over the loud clatter of the train car as it hurtles towards its destination. Biting his lip in worry and rocking back and forth on his heels anxiously, Charles answered softly, "I hope you're right Beth because I can't lose him. I just can't."

 **Molly**

 **Somewhere between Bank and London Bridge Station 2.43pm**

"Hello Sam…. I think you might be looking for me."

Molly smiled uncertainly at the ecstatic boy sitting next to her, his eyes alight with wonder and that familiar spark of mischief that Molly now realised he had inherited from his father. Sam's eyes didn't leave her face, almost as if he was afraid she would disappear in a puff of smoke should he look away. He tentatively reached out and placed his small hand on her arm. "Is it really you? Are you Molly? Truly?" Molly chuckled as Sam finished his barrage of questions with a look too uncertain for someone his age.

"You're old man taught you to be wary of strangers I see, as he well should. Yes it's really me Sam. I'm still the same rough around the edges medic and former med student who met your dad whilst speed dating; who almost crossed paths with him again at New Year's except Lady Luck decided to ring in the new year with an impromptu holiday and the same woman who decided to pour her heart out in a letter that her friends then decided to send on to your Dad behind my back." Molly finished with a wry smile and a quirk of an eyebrow making Sam giggle as he shuffled closer to Molly on the seat. "Were you really mad at them?" Molly laughed and shook her head. " Nah, more embarrassed than anything I think. I love em but they don't know when to keep their ores out of other people's business. Though if they hadn't I can honestly say you may not have got my letter at all." Molly winked down at Sam to show she wasn't serious when she saw the stricken look on his face.

"I'm glad you did," Sam mumbled so softly that Molly could barely hear him. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what mate?" Molly asked, her brows creasing in slight confusion.

"What you said in your letter. The bit about how you can't always heal someone who's hurt with a plaster or with stitches. How when you lose someone it feels like the other half of you has been torn away." Sam looked imploringly at Molly. "Do you think you'll be able to heal my Dad? Caz if you do, I've got a first aid kit in my backpack you can use if you want to help sew him back together again. I don't have any stitching stuff obviously but I definitely have plasters. They're Pokémon ones and really cool. If you put one on Dad then he'll be healed and happy again right?"

Molly's chest tightened as she looked down at Sam sadly. Suddenly the magnitude of what she was about to do became clear. This wasn't about hooking up with a random stranger for a bit of fun. It wasn't just hers and Charles' happiness on the line if this all went tits up. Sam was just as invested in this as they were, if not more so. It was clear he adored his Dad and would do anything just to see him smile again. The question is, was Molly strong enough to hold the weight of Sam's expectations on her shoulders as well as her own?

"Sam you know that even if I do meet with you Dad, there's no guarantee that anything will come of this right? I might not be able to do what you're asking. Sometimes adults will meet someone and get on great for a while, but then they realise that the spark is no longer there or it's not what they thought it was. You can't put all of your hopes and dreams in one basket and expect it to work because you can't except that there might be something or someone better out there who you might not like. Even if me and your Dad do hit it off, he still might not be ready for a new wife. You understand that yeah?" Sam paused for a second as if trying to process what Molly just said.

"I get that Molly, honestly I do. I may only be seven but I'm quite smart you know. I'm not asking you to replace my Mum or anything, I know nobody will ever be able to do that. But I am asking you to give my Dad a chance. I know you're both different but sometimes that's a good thing. My Dad says that sometimes you can be friends with someone that you never thought you could ever be friends with. And the differences just disappear and just being with them makes you happy. You two are a good fit. Maybe he'll be able to help you heal to."

"Oh yeah, what makes you think I need healing little soldier?" Molly joked as she looked out of the window. They should be coming into the next station any minute. Sam shrugged lightly. "You look sad, when you think nobodies looking; like you lost somebody you love to. My Dad looked like that for a long time after mum. So did you? Lose somebody?"

"Yeah I did," Molly whispered back. Sam reached down and tucked his small hand in her own just as the announcer's voice crackled through the speakers overhead.

"The next stop is London Bridge station. The next stop is London Bridge."

As the doors opened and the commuters poured out onto the platform, Sam tugged Molly over into a quiet corner away from the crowds as he adjusted his backpack on his shoulder.

"I'm meeting Dad at the Shard. You should come with me. Please come, I don't want to lose you again, not after we tried so hard to find you." Molly looked around uncertainly but relaxed when she spotted the policeman patrolling at the end of the platform.

"Sam I'm not sure this is a good idea. Maybe you should just wait here for your Dad and I'll meet you there later. I expect he'll be along in a few minutes. He'll be really worried about you."

"It's ok, Dad knows that's where we agreed to meet if I get lost. He'll be heading there to wait for me. Besides I'll be much safer wandering around London with you than on my own. At least you know where to go." Molly stared down at his all too innocent face knowing somehow that he was playing her like a violin.

Feeling like a puppet master no longer in control of the puppet's strings, Molly could do nothing but nod knowing that she had a duty of care to ensure the little soldier in her charge was returned home safely and unharmed. "You're lucky you're cute Sam James and that I take my oath to care for others very seriously. Come on, I have an idea."

 **Charles**

 **London Bridge station 2:45**

Charles was up out of his seat and pushing his way towards the door before the car had fully stopped at the station. Ignoring the grumblings of the passengers around him his eyes frantically scanning the crowds for any sign of Sam. "Do you see him?" Beth muttered as she stood on her tiptoes beside him, craning her neck so she too could see over the crowds.

"No, there are too many bloody people around," Charles growled in frustration before his eyes caught sight of a station guard talking with a policeman on duty directing tourists near the exit. Hurrying forward, Charles tried to catch their attention. "Excuse me but my name is Charles James and I lost my son at the last station. I was wondering if he got off at this stop. He's about seven years old with dark brown hair and eyes. He's alone and wearing dark jeans and a red puffy jacket with a black backpack. Here's a picture of him. Have you seen him?" Charles handed over his phone and waited impatiently as they both squinted down at the screen.

"Yeah I saw a kid matching his description get off the car just now. You just missed him not two minutes ago. Though he wasn't alone." The guard muttered as Charles' head snapped up in shock and his stomach tensed in dread.

"What do you mean, he wasn't alone? Who was he with? Where did he go?" Ian began barking questions at the guard whose shoulders instinctively stiffened and his posture straightening at the no nonsense tone. The policeman took a step forward in warning and reached for his belt. "Take it easy there. The boy was with a woman when he left. She was youngish, early twenties maybe. She had long dark hair and was carrying an army burgen. Medical regiment I think."

"Was he alright, did he say anything to you, look scared, show any signs he was in distress at all?" Ian continued his barrage of questions.

"Distressed? No just the opposite in fact. He admitted that he'd lost you at the last stop but that he had bumped into a woman named Molly on the tube who knew you both and where to find you. They asked for directions to the Shard, said that's where you'd agreed to meet if you got separated. Is that right? Do you need me to call in for backup? Send somebody over there?" Charles shook his head.

"No thank you. I have a fair idea where they'll be, thanks though. Although, how did you know Molly was an Army medic?" Charles asked curiously. The guard chuckled. "She had the RAMC insignia on her burgen. I recognised it because my daughter has just passed out of Keogh and that's the unit she's attached to. She also showed us her military ID." The policeman nodded in confirmation and handed Charles a piece of paper.

"A Private Molly Dawes, Royal Army Medical Corps, ID number 13455879. 153cm, expiry date Aug 2015."

Charles nodded his thanks as he took the piece of paper with a sigh of relief. "Thank you for your help, both of you." The guard and police nodded.

"Mr James? You'd better get a move on if you're heading to the Shard, I'm pretty sure they're closing early to the public for a private function tonight."

"What time is the last admission?" Ian asked whilst checking his watch.

"Today? Three o' clock I think." Charles swore under his breath and ran a hand through his curls in agitation. There was no way he'd get up there in time. The policeman, noticing Charles agitation, reached for the radio at his belt. Charles barely heard the conversation but was brought back to the present when Beth nudged him gently in his ribs.

"Mr James? I've radioed ahead to explain the situation and the staff will be there to wave you straight through to the observation deck. You'd better hurry." With a swift nod of thanks Charles started sprinting towards the exit, not caring if Beth or Ian followed behind him. Taking the escalator steps two at a time to surface level, he couldn't slow his panicked, shallow breaths he was forcing from his lungs. His heart felt like a trapped bird beating its wings against its gilded cage in a bid to break free. He breathed a slight sigh of relief as he saw that the Shard entrance was a stone's throw away from the tube exit. Charles dashed across the crossing just as the little man flashed to red, dodging business men and women with buddies and only muttered a distracted apologies over his shoulder as angry parents snatched their kids out of Charles' path.

Charles was immune to all of it, his only focus was getting Sam back safe and well. Then he would set about locking him in his room and not letting him out until he was at least thirty so he didn't scare the pips off him ever again. "Please be here Sam. Please, dear God, I'll do anything. Just be here." Charles whispered those words over and over like a quiet prayer hoping it would be answered.

As he all but skidded through the glass door and into the reception area, he ignored the curious glances and irritating stares as he pushed his way to the front of the queue, paying no mind to the angry mutterings of those behind him. "Please, my name is Charles James and I'm looking for my son. A police officer just radioed through from London Bridge we think he might be at the top." The woman behind the desk smiled in sympathy and waved him through to security.

"We've been expecting you Mr James, come right this way."

A/N: This is the first part of the chapter. I had to split it up as it was getting quite long. The next one should be up by the end of the week at the latest.

Thanks to everyone who is still reading and reviewing this story, it means a lot.

Special shout out to Wendy and Leslie who helped me iron out various plot holes ensured my military info was up to scratch.


	13. fancy meeting you here

**Fancy Meeting You Here**

 **The Shard- Charles**

Biting his lip anxiously, Charles rocked back and forth on his heels as the digits flashed through the ascending floors. His palms were damp with sweat, his heart beating frantically as he silently willed the lift to move faster. Breathing a sigh of relief as the lift emitted a final ping, Charles was moving towards the doors and sliding between the gap before they were fully open, eager for any sign of Sam. The crowds of tourists had thinned out and the observation deck was practically empty. That didn't stop Charles from walking hurriedly along the platform when he spotted a child with curly hair looking through a telescope on the north corner. "Sam?" As he drew neared, the child jumped and looked up in confusion whilst Charles' heart sank as he gestured apologetically to the suspicious looking father who ushered his son away quickly glaring at Charles as he went.

Racked an agitated hand through his hair and taking a shuddering breath, Charles looked around in desperation wondering what to do next. He was tempted to go and find a security guard when he caught a flash of a familiar red jacket as it disappeared around the corner ahead. Surging forward, Charles turned the corner and stopped dead in his tracks as he finally spotted Sam who was spinning in a slow circle in the centre of the room and wringing his hands anxiously as he glanced back over his shoulder. "SAM!" Charles' gasp of relief was nearly silent so he repeated the name loudly enough to catch Sam's attention. Looking up in surprise, Sam's face lit up with pure joy as he sprinted towards him. Within seconds, Charles had fallen to his knees and –ignoring the dull throb in his leg- soon found himself with an armful of Sam who promptly burst into tears.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again! Do you hear me?" Charles barked harshly as he held Sam tighter. Sam nodded miserably as he gripped Charles' neck tighter. After a few minutes, he pulled back and finally looked Charles in the eye. Charles' gaze softened and he sighed into Sam's soft curls breathing in the scent of chocolate and London smog. "You're all I've got Scamp. What if something happened to you? What if I couldn't get to you in time?" Sam whimpered and mumbled something Charles nearly didn't catch. "I was scared of what you were going to do." Charles frowned and hooked a finger under Sam's chin forcing his face up until their eyes clashed once again. "When I found you?" Charles questioned quietly. Sam shook his head and bit his lip in hesitation.

"No…..if we didn't find HER." Charles stared down at Sam in disbelief. He had never truly acknowledged the dark and twisted rabbit hole his life had begun to spiral down after he had lost Rebecca. Looking back, he could clearly see the shadows that haunted him and the effect they had on him and those closest to him until they slowly began permeating into every fractured crack of his upturned world until he could hardly see the light. He'd seen the signs so many times in the haunted faces of other fragged soldiers. How did he not notice them in his own? Had he been so wrapped up in his own grief to notice or had he subconsciously chosen to ignore them. Maybe he just didn't want to acknowledge that he was drowning and in need of help. But Sam had noticed. Sam always noticed. It was that intuitive nature that had reinforced Rebecca and his decision to divorce in the first place so he didn't have to grow up listening to them spew poisonous words that cut as sharp as a knife blade. Unsure of what to say, Charles opened his mouth only to be cut off by Sam. "It's ok now Dad, you don't have to be sad any more. I've found her."

"Found who Scamp?" Already knowing the answer, but needing to hear Sam say it anyway, Charles watched as Sam's lips moved and his small hand pointed behind him when a frantic voice shouted "SAM!"

 **The Shard- Molly- minutes earlier**

When Molly and Sam stepped out of the lift onto the north side of the observation deck, despite the nervous butterflies in her stomach, Molly could barely contain her gasp of wonder at the panoramic view that surrounded her. Despite being a Londoner born and bred, Molly had come to realise that she had spent far too long running to escape the capital and not enough time appreciating the beautiful city she once called home. The sun had almost set and the skylight was alight with thousands of twinkling lights that reminded Molly of the Christmas tree that Nan took her to see every year in Trafalgar Square. Sam however, was not so shy about voicing his appreciation of the night time view. "Wow! I thought Bath was big but London is HUGE! Look there's the Tower, the HMS Belfast and London Bridge. This is awesome! What else can we see?"

Molly chuckled as she followed after him at a more sedate pace as he dashed excitedly from one window to the other, pressing his face to the glass, eager to spot as many landmarks as he could. Molly shifted anxiously from one foot to the other, the nervous energy thrumming through her veins preventing her from remaining still as she gazed wistfully down at the labyrinth of London streets below them. As she stood there, she couldn't help but wonder what her life would have been like if she and Artan not manged to make it out of Newham. What if Artan had turned into one of those men like her dad? Content to sit in front of the telly night after night or pissing away his dole money down the Earl of Wakefield whilst she stayed at home and raised the kids. Would she have still gotten into medical school? She highly doubted it. They'd both been lucky to have so many people fighting their corner. What would they think of her now if they knew she'd given it all up? She loved the work she was doing as a medic but lately she'd been questioning whether it would be enough. Could she go back to medicine? Did she want to?

Having taken this leap of faith and made the decision to meet Charles, Molly realised that she wasn't just dipping her toes cautiously into shallow waters. She'd blindly jumped head first into the deep end; consequences be damned. For the first time in what felt like forever, she'd felt a semblance of the cock- sure, confident girl she'd been when she started her medical training and felt like she could do anything she put her mind to. Molly shook her head mentally. She was getting ahead of herself and getting too caught up in her own head. It always happened whenever she came home. She just needed to focus on helping Sam find Charles then she'd worry about what to do about everything after that. If there was even anything to worry about.

Nodding her head slightly, Molly turns when her foot nudges the edge of Sam's backpack. Looking up she felt the blood drain from her face when her brain registered that Sam was no longer stood beside her. How could she lose him now? He was right there. Spinning around Molly could feel the panic rising as she surveyed the deserted deck. Grabbing absently at Sam's bag she hurried around the next corner only to be met with an identical line of windows and metal structures. God which way did they come from again? The whole place looks exactly the bloody same. Turning another corner Molly caught sight of Sam up ahead and breathed a sigh of relief. "Sam!" hurrying forward Molly couldn't help but add, "Haven't you learnt your lesson about running off yet? Me and your Dad might gunna need to have serious words mate." Noticing Sam's wicked grin, Molly eyed him suspiciously when a highly amused voice cut through her consciousness. "Oh and what words would they be Molly?" Looking up in alarm, Molly's panicked gaze clashed with dark chocolate and any witty response she may have had flew right out of her head as she finally laid eyes on a man who she could only assume was Captain Charles James. Smiling shyly whist raising a single eyebrow Molly muttered, "It's you."

"It's me?" Charles questioned softly his eyes crinkling in the corners.

"Yeah the posh numpty who asks for a girl's number then doesn't call caz he accidently showers without writing the number down first" Molly muttered sarcastically using her fingers as air quotes. Her smirk grew when she noticed Charles trying to hide his blush as he rubbed his neck absently.

"Ahh yeah sorry about that. I drank a fair bit and didn't notice it till it was too late. I did try and find you though but they wouldn't let me. Thankfully I had a bit of luck on my side."

"What you're seven year old mini me you mean?" Charles chuckled and winked down at Sam who was stood wide eyed in fascination as if watching a Wimbledon tennis final. Molly smiled as she gently handed Sam back his backpack. "I believe this is yours mate. What you got in here anyway….bricks?" Sam giggled as he reached for it.

"You're funny. " Molly responds by poking her tongue out at him as she shares a lingering look with Charles over the top of Sam's head. The three of them stand their awkwardly, neither wanting to be the first to make a move. In the end, it is the security guard who forces them all into action by clearing his throat and tapping his watch meaningfully.

"We'd better go Charles says softly, not wanting to take his eyes off Molly. He didn't know what to do. They'd spent so long focusing on finding their way back to each other that Charles hadn't thought about what would happen beyond that though. Taking a tentative breath, Charles held out his hand towards Molly.

"Shall we go get a coffee?" Molly grins as she slips her petite hand into his. It feels comfortable and natural as his strong fingers wrap themselves around hers.

"A tea bag does me."

"Tea it is then." With that Charles gently begins leading Molly and Sam towards the elevator. Neither adult notice when Sam gives a triumphant fist pump behind their backs before flashing the guard who is escorting them into the lift a thumbs up. Whilst in the lift the guard, having seem his fair share of romantic gestures in the years since the shard had first opened its doors, held back a chuckle as he watched Sam groan in disgust when he noticed that the two adults were stood close together with their hands entwined, his eyes widening further when he spotted Charles' thumb run repeatedly over Molly's knuckles.

"Uh get a room!" Molly snorted and burst out laughing when Charles bent his head and whispered quietly into her ear, " I think we might gunna need to go halves on a Travelodge if we want a bit of peace and quiet. What do you say?" Molly laughs at Charles' affronted look. "What?"

"it's just the way you said it, like you were desperate to lure me back."

"Well if I said I was would it work? We can always dump the kid off on route, or failing that send him back on the tube. Not like he doesn't know his way around is it?" Charles joked and let out a pained "oof" when he felt Sam's sharp elbow dig into his back.

"Easy there soldier, why not start with tea first ay? Then we'll see where the night takes us yeah?" Molly grinned bashfully as she flicked a piece of hair away from her face nervously as she felt the hand around hers squeeze back reassuringly. No matter what happened next, she was glad she was taking this step into the unknown with Charles. She couldn't think of anyone better to lead the way.

AN: Pheww and there we go. It's finally finished. I had this chapter finished a while ago but was a bit unsure of posting it. I've gone back and rewritten some of it and I'm still not sure im happy with it. Thank you for all the kind reviews regarding this fic, it truly does help us writers and keeps us going. Just the epilogue to come.


End file.
